So MuCh FoR OuR HaPpY EnDiNg II
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Sus vidas siguen, y los problemas tambien... Las cosas como las recordaban, dejan de serlo para trastornarlos... Continuacion de SO MUCH FOR OUR HAPPY ENDING si no leyeron, no tiene gracia!... lean
1. Pasa el tiempo y todo sigue igual

**So Much For Our Happy Ending II**

_(Demasiado para nuestro final feliz II)_

Capítulo 1: Pasa el tiempo y todo sigue igual 

Ginny Weasley, una chica de veinte años, tras divorciarse de su primer esposo, el cual había sido su novio por tres largos años, había tomado la decisión de mudarse y dejar atrás su penoso pasado, con su antiguo hogar. Este, que antes compartía con Mathew, se la había obsequiado a Fred y Angelina, y a sus dos hijos, por su tan acertado matrimonio. Ahora ella residía en un pequeño departamento en Londres muggle. Pero había abierto su propio negocio en Hosmeade. Una cafetería, quizás con la misma fama que tenía "Las tres escobas", y denominado "Rojo atardecer". En cuanto a su vida amorosa... Bueno, simplemente no tenía. Estaba sola. Quizás más sola que nunca, pero solo por que así lo quería. Estaba enamorada, y mucho... pero su vida debía seguir. Era evidente que Harry no la amaba como ella a él. Y de hacerlo... Ella no quería nada con nadie, al menos por un buen rato, eso solo le traería más problemas de los cuales intentaba liberarse últimamente.

Harry Potter, un chico de veintiún años, soltero ante las circunstancias que la vida le presentaba, vivía, ahora, solo pero feliz. Estaba tan enamorado que todo le molestaba la mitad. Aquella semana, la pelirroja había robado toda su atención y... al separarse, se había ido con ella, su corazón. Pero, sintiéndose como adolescente de nuevo, no encontraba el valor necesario para decirle lo que en él provocaba, ya que sabía cuanto amaba aún a su ex esposo. Y aunque esa semana habían sido amantes fieles, la habían pasado también, como pareja, pero ahora habían vuelto a su burda amistad (o eso intentaban) la cual no le alcanzaba a ninguno de los dos, ambos querían más que solo amistad. Pero por nada del mundo mencionaron aquello a alguien ni entre ellos, a menos que desearan sonrojarse extremadamente.

Hermione Granger, con ya veintidós años (N.A: Recuerden que ella, según Rowling, es un año mayor ya que nació en 1979) y casada hacía unos meses, se convencía día a día que no amaba a su esposo Jonathan, y que jamás lo hizo ni podría hacerlo. Luego pensaba que era hora de acabar con esa terrible farsa, pero seguido de eso, venía a ella el recuerdo de que ron vivía felizmente casado y, de dejar a Jonathan, se cumpliría su más grande temor; La soledad.

1 de febrero

Los cuatro amigos se encontraron en "Rojo Atardecer" para su charla de los viernes.

-¡Que éxito tiene Gin!- Dijo Hermione cuando entró y acercándose a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos sentados.

-De verdad ¿no?- Acotó el pelirrojo

-¿Y donde esta?

-OH!...- Harry hizo señas a una moza morocha, alta y bonita, la cual lo vio y se acercó sonriendo.

-Hola Harry!

-Vivian... ¿está Ginny?

-Oh!... Tuve la absurda ilusión que querías hablar conmigo!- Bufó y, dando media de vuelta, se fue.

-Bueno... Veo que no hay lugar en el que no causes revuelo entre la multitud femenina!- Se quejó Ron, él sonrió.

-¿Cómo la conoces?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, últimamente vengo seguido y Vivian siempre se las ingenia para atenderme!

-Reitero mi comentario...- Agregó Ron

-Que celoso eres Ron!...-Soltó Hermione.

-Uno hace lo que puede!

-Hola chicos!- Sonrió Ginny

-Ginny!- le sonrieron

-Que bueno verte!- La saludó Hermione

-Igualmente a todos- Agregó ella sentándose al lado de la castaña

-Que exitoso se está volviendo tu negocio Gin!- Comentó Ron

-Si ¿No?... Por suerte!, me viene bien... y me gusta!

-Y... ¿Por qué el nombre?- Preguntó Herm.

-¿Qué no es obvio?... Mi pelo...-sonrió- En realidad fue un gran debate... No sabía con que combinarlo y... bueno, quería con el atardecer, es mi época favorita del día!

-Yo creo que le sienta bien- acotó Ron nuevamente.

-Si...y... ¿De amores?- Harry cambió el semblante disimuladamente para atender mejor a sus palabras.

-Emm... ¿Qué decir?... En realidad... Estoy mejor sola, al menos por ahora, no podría soportar otra desilusión... Me afectó demasiado el echo de casarme con alguien y que terminara siendo una persona completamente diferente!- Harry pareció desilusionarse un poco.

-De todas formas...-acotó Harry- No quedarás soltera toda la vida ¿verdad?

-No me gusta programar mi vida... casi siempre termina siendo al revés y uno termina destruido... No va!

-Creí que estabas con alguien!- Soltó Hermione

-¿Y que te hizo pensar eso?

-El echo de que estabas más que feliz... sonreías por todo... ¿Lo ves?- La señaló- Aún lo haces... De echo, un día me llamaste gritando de alegría...

-Emm...

-¿A que se debió?- La pelirroja miró a Harry y él le sonrió captando el porque.

-No recuerdo!

-Seguro!- bufó Ron.

-A ver Ron... Dinos tu!... ¿Por qué tan amargado?- Preguntó su hermana

-Yo no estoy amargado!

-¿Problemas con Luna?- Ahora fue Hermione quien prestó atención.

-No... Creo!... Estoy muy contento con ella, pero...

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un PERO?- Soltó Ginny

-¿Por qué pero?...¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Hermione comprensiva.

-Es que me parece que esa felicidad no es mutua!... No la veo feliz y no sé porque!... Me enfurece!

-¿Habaste con ella?

-¿Sobre esto?... no!... no me agradaría escuchar un... "Uff!... Hasta que lo notaste!... Desde que me casé contigo perdí mi felicidad!"- Imitó a Luna.

-Ella jamás diría eso!- Se quejó Ginny

-¿Y tu que sabes?... No hablaré hasta que ella lo mencione, si es tan infeliz, deberá decírmelo!

-Yo creo que, no deberías dejar que pase más tiempo!- acotó Harry- Háblalo con ella!

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, ahí el problema ¿no?... Las relaciones no son fáciles, pero tiene que haber comunicación entre ustedes!

Hasta aca hoy! D 

**Gracias por os reviews!...y dejen más! D... Son avara! P**

**Pero... les doy un adelanto de lo mejor del prox cap.**

"Harry le declara a Ginny su amor... Pero... Ella lo rechaza!... ¿Por qué si lo ama más que a nada?"

"_Ginny se va del país"_

"_Ron descubre lo que hay de malo en su relación y no va a tolerarlo"_

"_Ron y Luna... ¿Se divorcian?"..._

_Mucho más en el próximo capítulo!!... DISFRUTEN!... BESO!_

_DiablaLoK_


	2. Tentado por ti Otra vez!

_**Capítulo 2: Tentado por ti... otra vez!**_

21 de febrero

Harry estaba en su casa, tirado en el sofá mirando las estrellas que había pintado con la pelirroja. A cualquier lugar que mirara en su casa, le recordaba a ella. Tenía que hacer algo ya, y lo sabía. Tenía que buscarla y decirle lo que sentía. Tenía que dejar de reprimir esos sentimientos. Tenía que llevársela a la cama de nuevo!... sacudió su cabeza.

-Basta!... tu la amas!- _"pero no quita que sea sensual y exuberantemente provocativa!"_- Basta!!- Se levantó. Tomó su saco y salió del departamento.

Harry entró en la cafetería, quizás, más famosa de Hogsmeade, y se sentó donde siempre; una mesa para dos al lado del ventanal que en ese momento era limpiado con una esponja encantada.

-Hola bombón!- Lo saludó Vivian sentándose en la otra silla y sonriéndole.

-Hola- solo dijo. Esa mujer le hacía acordar a Cho, quizás por eso no podía sostener una conversación debida con ella, pero debía ser caballero- ¿Cómo estas?

-Genial ahora que te veo!... ¿Qué haces por acá?

-Vengo a ver...

-...¿me?- Preguntó ilusionada

-VIVIAN!!- Le chilló Ginny a unos metros- Deja de coquetear, se supone que trabajes!

-Huy que humor!- Se levantó bufando y se fue.

-Oye Gin!

-¿Si?

-Ven!, siéntate!

-Pero... estoy trabajando!- se excusó

-Solo un segundo, es que...- ella se sentó- no te veo bien! ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- suspiró resignada- Solo no me siento bien!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me siento sola- se quejó- Y es engañoso... a veces pienso que es mejor y, otras... simplemente no puedo soportarlo y me pone mal!

-Pero, no es eso solo ¿verdad?

-Como me conoces!!

-Mejoro ¿no?... Vamos!, dime!- Tomó sus manos.

-Hoy sería mi primer aniversario con Mathew!- suspiró mirando por el ventanal con melancolía- Eso me deprime!

-¿Lo extrañas?!- Le soltó las manos

-No es eso... Es que me molesta que ninguna relación me dure...

-¿qué no dure?!... El tipo era un idiota!

-Pero él no es el punto!... La cosa es que fue la única relación que más o menos duró!... Pero fue un desastre!... Tengo miedo de no poder volver a estar con alguien por su condenada culpa... ¿Y por que ese idiota puede estar riéndose de cómo me cagó la vida cuando yo lloro por ello?!!- se alteró de un segundo al otro- El imbésil me desilusionó y por su culpa, a lo mejor no vuelva a tener relación alguna y...

-Ginny!!... Calma!!

-No puedo calmarme!!- Explotó en llanto.

-Escúchame!... Gin mírame!- Ella lo miró- Eso no va a pasar ¿si?... Tu vas a estar bien... es solo hasta que logres acostumbrarte y puedas confiar nuevamente en las personas!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- sollozaba

-Porque sé como funciona este tipo de depresión!, yo mismo la viví!... Cuando encuentres a alguien que de verdad te inspire confianza y valga la pena arriesgarse por él... entonces dejarás de sentir eso!... Y serás feliz de nuevo!

-Lo veo tan lejano!- suspiró

-¿Tanto?- se desilusionó al ver que no lo veía como aquella persona.

-Bueno... no sé... La felicidad es tan relativa!

-Oye!, no pienses en eso!... Escucha, debo irme pero no me gustaría dejarte así yo...

-No te preocupes por mi... siempre haces más de lo que debes y me siento patética!... Ve tranquilo!

-Hoy vendrán Ron y Luna junto con Hermione y Jonathan a cenar... ¿vienes?... Para eso te buscaba, es que no quiero estar solo, quedaría algo colgado!... Seguro Herm y Luna discutirán, al igual que Ron y Jonathan!

-No lo sé!

-Vamos!, te divertirás!

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te divertirás, te lo prometo!... O, bueno, voy a intentar que así sea- sonrió

-Ok, pero que conste que voy por tu esfuerzo!- sonrió también.

-No te arrepentirás!- Besó su mejilla poniendo su alma en ella y se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a salir del local.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Harry terminando de mojar su pelo para aparentar su incapacidad de domarlo, caminó hasta la puerta con una sonrisa postrada en su cara, la cual no entendía pero era incapaz de evitar.

-Ginny!...

-Holitas!... Llegué temprano?

-Jamás!

-¿Quieres decir que es tarde?

-No!... Llegas temprano pero jamás inoportuna... a eso me refería!

-Linda forma de arreglarlo ¿verdad?... estás mejorando- entró

-Si te refieres al pelo...- ella comenzó a reír excesivamente y él la miró incrédulo- ¿Qué?

-No me refería al pelo! –continuó- Pero también se adapta...

-Como sea!...-Cesó de reír quitando la lágrima de su ojo derecho.

-Me hiciste reír Potter...

-¿Tan fácil?

-mm... bueno- Miraba la casa como inspeccionando- a decir verdad, llegué temprano para encontrarte con alguna mujer y poder gritarte...

-¿gritarme?

-Si... por hacerme venir absurdamente...- entró al cuarto- Pero veo que la has escondido...

-Ah!, si... la dejé en mi otro pantalón!- sonrió

-Mmm... otro día será!- Se sentó en el sofá del living y miró el techo sonriendo. Luego lo miró y le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado- Y dime... ¿Qué motivos te inspiraron para llevar a cabo esta... "reunión"?

-No lo sé- dijo sentándose cerca suyo- A lo mejor solo quería tener una excusa para verlos...- Se acercó- Verte!... No tienes la menor idea de cuanto te extraña mi casa!

-Ah! ¿Si?...- Ella miró el techo nuevamente- Quedó hermoso!

-Es por que lo pintaste tu!

-Ya deja ese galanteo!... Vine temprano para cocinar!

-De ninguna forma, ya cociné yo!

-Oh!... Voy a tener que encargarme de arreglar esto!... No logro olvidar eso que me hiciste comer!

-Ni yo pero... mi sándwich te gustó!

-Me encantó!

-¿y entonces?

-Solo me gusta quejarme!

-Me enteré!... ven! Quiero mostrarte algo!- tomó su muñeca y la dirigió al cuarto- siéntate!- le señaló la cama. Ella se sentó y él buscaba una caja escondida entre su ropa- Ve esto!...- La apoyó sobre la cama mientras se sentaba al lado y la abría. De adentró tomó un álbum y lo sacó- ¿Recuerdas todas las fotos que tomamos esa semana?

-Algunas!

-Bueno, aquí verás todas!

-Guau!!- Miró maravillada.

Todo tipo de fotos había allí. La mayoría solo de ellos dos y otras cuantas de Ginny sola. Una en especial adoraba Harry. Él la besaba en la mejilla por sorpresa y ella tenía cara de desconcierto, pero además, gran cantidad de masa en el pelo y harina en la cara.

-Recuerdo esta!- sonrió emocionada

-Es mi favorita!

-Fue aquella noche!... el debate de comida!... Te dije que la masa quedaría en mi pelo!

-Si- rió- Y mira!... yo te dije que te veías hermosa solo con mi camisa!- En un momento había un acercamiento a sus piernas desnudas.

-Hey!!... Te aprovechaste!

-¿Y como no?!... Era mi única oportunidad!

-Hasta el momento!- _"Por que dije eso?!... ESTUPIDA!"_

-Exacto!... Mira!, mira esta!- Era una de Ginny con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y una mancha de pintura blanca en su nariz.

-No puedo creerlo!!... Me tomaste de improvisto!

-Bueno, ¿Qué gracia tiene si no?

-Esto fue mientras pintábamos ¿verdad?

-Si!... Así quedaste!- sonrió. La miró adorar esas fotos y... la adoró también. Ella reía pero él no podía salir del trance en el que había caído al verla tan radiante. _"Te amo"_ pensó. _"Es fácil, solo díselo!..." "Te amo!... ¿Por qué no sale?"_. Ella lo miró y mantuvieron unos segundos el contacto visual, pero cuando él se acercó para besarla, el timbre sonó, haciéndolo saltar de la cama- Creo que llegaron...-susurró apenado.

-Si...- Pareció desilusionada también. Se levantó junto con él de la cama- Se estaban tomando su tiempo!

-Hola!- recibió a Ron y a Luna al abrir la puerta

-Buenas noches!... Oh! Ginny!... No sabía que vendrías!

-Bueno, si lo deseas me voy!

-Mmm... no, eres graciosa!- sonrió su hermano saludándola.

-Ron!- lo retó Luna- Menos mal que viniste Ginny, no quería tener que entablar conversación alguna con Granger- le susurró- La pelirroja la miró reprobatoriamente- ¿qué?

-No cambias más!

-Menos mal!

No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando Jonathan y Hermione llegaron a tiempo para la cena. Todos se sentaron. Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron, este al lado de Luna quien tenía a Ginny del otro lado. Al lado de la pelirroja, Harry y al lado Jonathan.

-Dime Ginny! ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?- Preguntó Luna en voz no muy audible para los demás, pero aún así todos la escucharon.

-Emm... soy divorciada!

-¡¿Qué?!... Jamás me dijiste!

-Es que Ron lo sabía!

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Lo reprochó

-Jamás preguntaste!

-Y...- volvió a Ginny- ¿Por que?

-Porque me engañó!

-¿Por eso?- Preguntó desorientada.

-¿Te parece poco?- soltó la castaña

-Es solo que... si tu lo amabas como decías... deberías poder perdonarlo, _"El amor todo lo perdona"_ ¿Verdad?

-¿Tu lo perdonarías?- Preguntó ingenua Ginny

-Bueno, en caso de que de verdad lo ame y yo sepa que él a mi...

-Pero...-comenzó Ginny pero fue interrumpida por la castaña.

-Si él te ama no te engaña, es un echo, fin de la discusión!!- Dijo molesta Hermione y le dedicó una mirada agresiva a su esposo que no captó.

-No!, aguarda!... Quiero saber su opinión!- se quejó Ron mirando a Luna

-¿Lo perdonarías aún cuando sabes que él no se arrepiente?- Preguntó Ginny nuevamente.

-Es simple... si lo amo, lo quiero conmigo sin importar nada más que el amor que nos tengamos...

-Te repito que si te ama no te engañará!... y déjame decirte- Acotó Hermione- que eso que estás diciendo se llama posesión!...

-¿Qué?

-Desde mi punto de vista...! Tu dijiste que no importaba siempre y cuando lo tuvieras a tu lado, pero si él no es feliz a tu lado busca a otra, y si te engaña y te enteras, espera que lo dejes pero tu en cambio, solo quieres estar con él, es decir, te posesionas sin que te importe lo que él quiera...

-Si Ron no me amara no se hubiera casado conmigo!!...- le dijo molesta

-Nadie está hablando de Ron- dijo tranquilamente la castaña- Son solo suposiciones y no veo porque te alteras así!

-Tu me alteras!

-Y tu a mi pero no hago escándalos por suposiciones y no cuestionaría a una amiga!... Ella actuó como pensó mejor y es su problema, tu, como amiga, debes saberla apoyar!- soltó aún con calma increíble. Ron la miraba sorprendido, se había pasado pero no le importaba, porque esta vez la que se había pasado más, según sus ojos, era Luna.

-¿A que quieres llegar?... ¿No soy tan buena amiga como tu?

-Yo no he dicho eso!

-Pero lo crees y lo sé!

-¿Cómo vas a saberlo si no sabes como actué yo ante la noticia?- Cerró su boca con candado y echó la llave al agua con ese comentario. Ron quería reír por como la trataba, pero luego pensó que debía apoyar a su esposa. Sin embargo, Luna, no se hizo víctima, como creyó que haría, Hermione. Todo lo contrario, continuó hablando normalmente.

-En mi opinión deberían casarse solo una vez en la vida!

-Somos humanos Luna!- Dijo la castaña con tono sabiondo- Todos cometemos errores justamente porque no somos perfectos y, si hay oportunidad de arreglar un error como lo es si un matrimonio es equívoco, entonces ¿por qué desperdiciarlo?- Miró a Ron quién la miraba como captando un mensaje subliminal- Tu... de amar a Ron ¿Serías capaz de engañarlo?- Ron miró seriamente a Hermione

-Creo que están desviando el tema!- se quejó este.

-¿Tienes miedo de la respuesta?- Lo retó Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Explícame...- Retomó Luna- A que te refieres con eso de _"de amar a Ron"_...

-Bueno, yo no vivo pendiente de su relación!

-Si me casé, ¿qué crees que sienta por él?- dijo burlona y retóricamente

-Puedes estar casada, si... pero no es sinónimo de amor!... Además, ¿por qué te alteras Luna? Estamos suponiendo todo!- Sonrió Hermone para sí, al ver que funcionaba provocarla como lo hacía.

-Pues deja de suponer!!... tu y tus conjeturas me tienen harta!!

-¿Por qué siento que...?- interrumpió Ron tranquilo- ¿Por qué siento que quieres evadir la pregunta inicial?

-Porque quieres encontrar una excusa para enojarte conmigo!

-Otra vez equivocada!... Dilo!... ¿me engañarías?!

-¿Tu que crees?

-Eso no es una respuesta!!

-Quiero que razones!!- Le gritó Luna

-Pues razono que no puedes mentirme y tienes miedo de decir la verdad!

-No seas absurdo!- Ambos se miraban

-¿Y bien?

-¡¿Qué?!- Se exasperó Luna

-Ven Ginny!- Le susurró Harry tomando su mano cuando vio cuan apenada estaba ante aquella discusión. La llevó a la cocina. Ambos se miraron- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿No los escuchas?... No están bien!!...

-Claro que no!... no se aman!... a la legua se nota!!

-Él la ama!...

-Si, y también a Hermione!... y no le des a comparar porque te darás cuenta que su matrimonio es un desastre!

-¿Tu los juntaste para esto?

-Solo quería ver porque chocaban!- Ella lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-Eres malvado!

-Oye!, yo no hice nada, jamás metí púa!... Hermione hizo lo suyo y actuó perfecto!

-Luna es mi amiga también!...

-¿y?... Te repito que yo solo los junte... lo demás pasó solo!...

-Eres un idiota!

-¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?... No fui yo quien sacó el tema de Mathew, fue TU amiga!!- Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, lo siento...

-Oye!- Levantó suavemente su rostro- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, ya estoy curada de espanto... –se escucharon los gritos de la pareja. Ambos salieron.

-Ron me tienes harta!!

-¿Quieres bajar la voz?!... yo tengo que estar enojado y no grito!

-PUDRETE!!- Le gritó y salió del dto.

-Pues el sentimiento es mutuo!!- Le dijo para que escuchara lo cual hizo. Luego volteó y miró apenado- Lo siento, es solo que no quiero que crea que me puede superar!- dijo de mal humor.

-Lo siento yo... no quise!- soltó Hermione.

-Descuida, es ella que está mal!

-No quiero que estés mal por mi culpa!- Se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Tu nunca me harías sentir mal!- Le susurró correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Oye... Hermione!- Los separó Jonathan- Nos vamos!

-Aguarda!... Vete tu!... yo aún no me voy!

-Claro que si!!

-Suéltame!!- Se quejó ya que presionaba su brazo con fuerza.

-Hey!- saltó Ron- Ten cuidado!

-Tu cállate!... No vas a aprovecharte de Hermione... Ve con tu mujer!

-¿Quién te crees para ordenarme que hacer o no?

-Cuando se trata de mis cosas...!

-YO NO SOY TU COSA!!- Le gritó la castaña. Saludó a Ron en la mejilla.

-¿No que te quedabas?

-Ya me humilló demasiado!

-No se lo permitas!...

-Quiero irme!- Le sonrió tristemente. Cruzó la sala- Adiós Gin...- La saludó. Luego abrazó a Harry- Lo siento!

-Descuida!

-Adiós!

-Cuídate!- ella afirmó y salió del dto. como rayo. Todos miraron a Jonathan con rencor. Él se acercó a la puerta pero Ron lo tomó del brazo.

-Ten cuidado Grant!... Te estoy vigilando!... No la tratarás como hoy ni mucho menos sin vértelas conmigo!

-No te temo!

-Haces mal!- Le soltó y el castaño se fue.

-Por fin se fue- suspiró Ginny dirigiéndose a Ron pero él aún mantenía la vista en la puerta.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya!- gruñó Ron- De verdad siento todo esto Harry!

-Descuida!

-Lamento arruinar la cena!

-Para nada!- Dijo Harry abrazando a su amigo como despedida.

-Cuídate Gin!- La abrazó

-Igual tu!...

-Siento lo de Luna...

-No es problema!- Lo besó en la mejilla, él se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Bueno... lamento esto pero... El capítulo continua después por que todas las cosas que iba a ponerle hacían como un capítulo de 30 hojas, y... bueno, ni daba, así que hasta acá dejo un poco... lo q pasa en el próximo ya saben... va a haber un poco de H/G y otro poco de R/L... (cuando se pelean ;) no se asusten!...).

**Besos!... **

DiablaLoK 


	3. Continuacion

Bueno, primero que nada, siento haber cortado el anterior capítulo... Pero iba a ser muy largo así que tuve que hacerlo... Con respecto a este... bueno, es la continuación pero al final decidí acortarlo también... Sin embargo, el capítulo que sigue es normal... Ustedes disfruten!... Besos!

_**Capítulo 3: **_

21 de febrero (Después de la cena y ya Harry y Ginny solos en la casa)

-Bien!, fue una noche inusual!- Acotó Harry

-Cierto!- Ambos se miraron- mmm... ¿esperamos algo?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, es solo que creí que ahora tu te despedirías...

-No te librarás de mi hasta que no te haya ayudado a arreglar todo!

-Ni quiero!!- Sonrió- Pero iba a hacerlo con magia, es que me aburre!

-Nada de eso!!... Tu dependencia de la magia me sorprende!... ¿No te criaron muggles?

-Justamente por que toda mi niñez hice estas tareas, es que ahora no me agradan!- bufó- A ti no te aburren?

-Siempre depende de las circunstancias!... Primero hay que considerar que no estoy sola ni mal acompañada... te tengo a ti!... Segundo!- Se acercó al audio- Pondremos algo de música!- sonrió- Con música todo es más divertido!, ¿no crees?- al encender el aparato, comenzó a sonar música tecno- ¿Esto es lo que te gusta escuchar Harry?

-A veces!

-No está mal... A ver que más!- Cambió de radio- ¿Lentos?... No es ocasión!

-Vamos!!- insistió.

-No!... Tenemos que Lavar y poner tu casa en orden, y no lo haré con música depresiva!... A ver a ver...- Cambió nuevamente- ¿Jazz?

-Me gusta!- levantó los hombros.

-Mmm... ni da!... ¿Country?

-Ni sueñes!- se quejó

-¿Hip-Hop?... No está mal!... No te imagino a ti bailando esto!

-Ni podrás!, no sé como bailar música común, ¿Tu crees que se como bailar eso?- frunció el seño.

-Tienes razón... Pero no tiene gracia si no... Yo mientras lavo bailo, y mientras limpio canto... si estoy sola, canto y bailo- sonrió orgullosa.

-Imagina que estás sola y en tu casa y haz lo que te plazca!

-Ya quisieras!... Yo lavo en ropa interior!- rió.

-Bueno, yo no me opongo!

-De todas formas... no puedo con esa mirada amenazadora!...

-No es amenazadora... es analizadora...

-Ya!, tu quita la mesa, yo lavo!

Así comenzaron a ordenar la casa mientras, inconteniblemente, bailaban al compás de la música que emitía la radio. Harry, de vez en cuando, echaba una mirada furtiva a la cocina, más exactamente a la hermosa pelirroja que meneaba su lindo trasero mientras secaba los platos y sin notar que era observaba con deseo y diversión.

-TERMINE!!- Gritó volteando y chocando con el morocho sonriente- OH!... Estabas aquí!- sonrió.

-Así es!... Esperaba que terminaras para sacarte a bailar!...

-Creí que no bailabas!

-No esta música!- Tomó su muñeca y la dirigió frente a la radio y cambió la música por algo lento- Esto si!- La tomó por la cintura y la estrechó hacia él tomando su otra mano. Ella sonrió escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del morocho.

-Mmm... Esto me gusta!- le susurró- Bailas bien!

-Y tu hueles exquisito!- Cerró los ojos inundando sus sentidos con ese aroma a flor de jazmín.

-Gracias, tu también!- Reposó su cabeza en el cálido hombro- De verdad bailas muy bien!

-Solo cuando bailo contigo!- Ella sonrió. Pasaron unos diez minutos y tres canciones, bailando y en silencio pero abrazados. Pero Harry sentía que era incapaz de retener sus emociones- Ginny...-susurró.

-¿Mmmm?

-Tengo que decirte algo antes de que te canses de mi, de este baile, y te huyas de mi lado...- Ella se separó extrañada pero sin romper el baile.

-¿Huir de tu lado?...¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque... Da igual... debo serte sincero con toda esta situación!

-¿Qué situación?

-Esta!!... Estar abrazados!... Cerca pero sin intención de nada!

-No entiendo!

-¿No has notado como todo cambió de un tiempo a esta parte?... Tu lo cambiaste esa semana que jugamos a querernos... Me cambiaste, como lo prometiste, pero también cambiaste nuestra situación... tu dejaste de ser mi amiga, mi hermana... a ser la mujer de mi vida... la mujer que amo!

-¿La mujer que amas?... Pero, Harry...- Él la besó cálidamente. Ella lo separó suavemente-No, oye!... No esta bien!

-¿Por qué no?

-Creí que volvíamos a empezar de cero... Amantes una semana, luego amigos otra vez!

-No puedes darme a probar pizza y luego querer alimentarme solo con pan!...

-Era el trato!

-Pues fue un trato estúpido... solo lo llevé a cabo por ti!... tu querías volver a empezar con tu vida, y tu vida ya está empezada, podemos intentarlo ahora!- Se acercó de nuevo pero ella lo separó.

-Harry, entiende!... como amigos!

-Un amigo no te haría esto!- La rodeó por la nuca con su brazo y la besó con locura. _"Buen punto"_ pensó ella.

-Harry- Lo empujó suavemente- Harry con esto... Con esto solo logras hacerlo más difícil, con esto me confundes más... yo...

-¿Pues no quieres confundirte del todo?- La abrazó besándola.

Ella no podría resistirse mucho más. Lo había intentado, pero cuando el morocho se proponía algo, siempre se salía con la suya. Ella también lo abrazó y se dejó llevar. Por inercia y, deseoso de rememorar viejos tiempos, Harry la acercó hasta el sofá y la depositó con suavidad en él. Las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control y ella temía por ello. Recordó lo duro que había sido comenzar de cero luego de tener lo que más deseaba en el mundo y sin límites, pero solo durante una escasa semana. Luego comprendió que había sembrado esperanzas en vano. Él había estado necesitado y la usó, y ella estaba deprimida y se dejó usar como un juguete.

Y es que, de ahora ella acostarse con él, sería sembrar nuevamente la misma planta sin esperanza de que creciera algo de ella. Porque si su relación no se había dado desde un principio, simplemente no tenía que ser.

Y peor aún, de acostarse ella y ceder ante él, Harry supondría que podría hacerlo cuando le viniera gana y la buscaría en caso de sentir soledad o ansiedad, y ella, se dejaría vencer por su masculinidad y el amor que le profetizaba y no podría oponerse.

-No!...- Lo separó y se miraron- Basta Harry, no quiero más falsas ilusiones!

-Pero te amo!

-El amor no se basa en el sexo!

-Ni yo tampoco!!- Respondió ofendido. Ella lo miró incrédula- Es solo que cuando te veo siento que no puedo contenerme y me veo forzado a demostrarte de cierto modo, todo lo que provocas en mi!

-¿Y que provoco?

-Amor por sobre todo!... Ternura, pasión, cariño, preocupación, felicidad, vértigo, miedo, inseguridad, anhelo... tantas cosas!- suspiró.

Él volvió a besarla. _"Él te ama Ginny!!... Lo esperaste toda tu vida, y ahora que ambos están capacitados para llevar una relación adelante, no la dejes pasar... AGUARDA!... el dijo **te amo** pero como excusa para "acostarse contigo", no fue un **te amo** para "ser algo"..."_. Ahora estaba confundida!... _"Al diablo, me ama y yo a él!"_.

22 de febrero

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó con inmensa sensación de plenitud, relajado y más que contento. Miró a la pelirroja que dormía a su lado. Cuanto la amaba, era increíble que le hiciera sentir tantas cosas como con Lisa ni siquiera hubiera imaginado.

Se levantó y se colocó su ropa interior, fue a la cocina y se internó en ella por los próximos veinte minutos.

Justo cuando Ginny comenzó a sentir que el espacio que Harry ocupaba (y había abandonado) comenzaba a enfriarse, abrió los ojos ajena a todo y lo vio entrando con una sonrisa en su rostro y una bandeja en sus manos.

-Guau!... También servicio al cuarto?- Dijo algo dormida aún y sentándose en la cama mientras se tapaba con la sábana.

-De mi... todo lo que quieras, y sea capaz de brindarte!- sonrió.

-Harry aguarda...!

-No tienes que decir nada!... Sé todas y cada una de las dudas que dan vuelta en tu cabeza!- se sentó a su lado y apoyó la bandeja en el regazo de la pecosa- déjame aclararlo todo!... Lo que ayer dije... Es verdad!... Te amo y eras la mujer para mi, la única que quiero a mi lado, no creas que fue una artimaña para acostarme contigo!... La verdad es que no he encontrado el valor de decírtelo, pero como también te dije, esa semana lo cambió todo!!... No quise decírtelo antes por el simple echo de que dudaba, y aún dudo, de lo que puedas aún sentir por tu esposo y...

-EX esposo!- remarcó molesta

-Pero me prometí que ni bien se me presentara una oportunidad para decirte todo esto, lo haría!... porque me obligué a no dejar pasar otro tren más!... Ni te imaginas cuanto me costó empezar de cero también, sin tu dulce compañía... Me sentía tan perdido!- suspiró mirando de lleno en sus ojos.

-Si lo sé!... Yo me sentí exactamente igual!...

-El punto es que... llegué a la conclusión de que no podía continuar con esta farsa de ser amigos!, no podía por más que quisiera!... Es decir, cualquier lugar que mirara en esta casa, me recordaba a ti!...- Dijo con cierta molestia. Ginny rió rompiendo el momento- ¿Por qué ríes?

-¿Y como no ibas a recordarme Harry?... Lo hicimos en todos y cada uno de los lugares posibles en tu casa!- sonrió, y él la miró serio pero con u leve rubor en sus mejillas- Lo siento...- detuvo su risa.

-Dios cuanto te agradezco la existencia Ginny!!... Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida entera!!... En todas tus edades fuiste lo mejor que me pasó- sonrió.

-Y tu también, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- él solo la miró.

-Entonces... decidí dejar de evitar mis sentimientos y ponerle fin al asunto de la lejanía entre nosotros!... Se acaba aquí!

-¡¿Qué?!...

-Si, no lo soporto más!- Sacó una caja pequeña y se la entregó- Esto me ayudará- La abrió.

-Oh por Dios!!... Es un anillo!!- Dijo emocionada tomando la caja para observarlo.

-No!, es una alianza!... y es tuya si la aceptas!... Ginny quiero casarme contigo!!... Te amo por sobre todas las cosas, eres... eres todo lo que jamás fui capaz de soñar y... te amo tanto!!- le robó un pequeño beso- ¿Tu te casarías conmigo?- Ella lo miraba inmóvil, tiesa. Se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Harry... Yo también te amo más que a nada... Lo sabes!... pero no me puedo casar contigo!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no podría soportar una desilusión como la anterior!

-Ni yo estoy dispuesta a dártela!

-Claro que no estoy diciendo que tu me desilusionarías!... pero no quiero tomar una decisión de esta medida de importancia, tan rápido... Sería apresurado!... y si algo aprendí de mi matrimonio desastroso es que apurarse solo arruina las cosas!... y no quiero arruinar nada contigo!!... no me lo perdonaría!

-Pero...

-No es por ti!... Quiero tomarme mi tiempo!... A lo mejor ser algo serio antes!

-Ginny no quiero tres meses de noviazgo para saber algo que ya sabemos!... Nos amamos ¿no?... Eso es lo que importa ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé!... Ni yo quiero esperar todo eso, pero necesito meditarlo bien!... solo dame un tiempo si?... Esto es muy importante para mi!, y significa mucho para mi!, no quiero que por apresurarme, terminé como Mathew!...

-Es lógico- suspiró- Lo importante es que ya sabes lo que siento...

-Y tu lo que yo!...

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees necesitar?

-Organicé un viaje para alejarme de todo por un año... cuando vuelva... entonces tendrás la respuesta a esto!... Siempre y cuando seas capaz de esperarme, de lo contrario, no quiero tu anillo!- se lo otorgó. Él empujó su mano rechazándola.

-Voy a esperarte la vida de ser necesario, y lo sabes!... pero el anillo es tuyo!...

-No!... esto es lo que haremos... Tu lo cuidaras, jamás me perdonaría perderlo por cualquier asunto... cuando vuelva, ven a buscarme con él en tu bolsillo y, cuando creas que el momento es oportuno... ofrécemelo de nuevo y tendrás tu respuesta!...- sonrió.

-De acuerdo!- asintió

-Pero, escucha bien esto... si en el intervalo de un año conoces a alguien...

-Ginny no...!

-Esto es importante!... No quiero que te cierres a nadie, por que a lo mejor, tu también necesites tiempo para esto y será mejor que lo usemos juntos!... Y prométeme que de conocer a la verdadera chica de tu vida se lo ofrecerás sin carga de conciencia...

-¿Qué?

-Promételo!

-De acuerdo!... pero solo a la verdadera chica de mi vida ¿Verdad?

-Exacto!

-Entonces estará esperando por ti...- Ella sonrió- Y... ¿Cuándo sales?

-Hoy mismo- dijo con dejo de tristeza.

Terminó!... el cap... ojala lo disfrutaran!...

**Besooo y dejen review plis q estan re olvidados!**

**Gracias beso!! )**


	4. Y en tu ausencia yo

_**Capítulo 4: Y en tu ausencia yo...**_

7 de marzo

Ya habían pasado algunos días de la partida de Ginny. La tristeza de Harry lo carcomía y se contagiaba. Pero eso no era todo, día por medio estaba fastidioso, consecuencia de que los días sin Ginny no se le pasaran más rápido, si no todo lo contrario, muy lentos e insufribles.

Era el primer viernes de marzo, y, por consiguiente, día de reunión de amigos. Hermione, Ron y Harry se juntaron en "Rojo Atardecer" ya que habían prometido cuidarle el local a Ginny durante su ausencia, más allá de haber dejado un encargado, quería tener espías.

-¿Saben cual es la nueva?- Dijo Ron entusiasmado.

-¿Cual?- Dijo Hermione que parecía ser la única prestando atención ya que Harry, como era natural estaba ido, y sus amigos, al notarlo, y tras intercambiar miradas de complicidad, intentaron levantarle el ánimo sin saber la razón por la cual este había decaído.

-Lisa está embarazada...- Hermione miró con reproche a Ron creyendo que eso afectaría más aún a Harry, el pelirrojo solo atinó a encogerse de hombros- Al parecer sale ahora con Percy... Acabo de enterarme, hace una semana... ¿Pueden creerlo?... ¿Con Percy?

-¡¿Qué?!...- Saltó Hermione- pero...

-Si... Al parecer Fred había invitado a cenar a Lisa, y Percy cayó desprovisto, o eso dijo él... Según Fred, hubo conexión inmediata!... Y ya esperan su primer hijo!!

-Guau... Bueno, es indiscutible que le gustaba tu apellido Ron...- _"¿Y a quien no?"_ Se dijo la castaña _"Lo que mataría yo por tenerlo también"_.

-No solo el apellido!- Alegó el pelirrojo- El punto es que los Weasley somos irresistibles...- _"Ya lo creo que lo son"_ Pensaron, ahora, Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo, obviamente, enfocándose en dos Weasleys diferentes.

-Lo que digas Ron!- Lo burló Hermione.

-En serio!...- Se quejó- Mira a Fred!... Se casó hace ya algunos meses y... ya espera su segundo hijo!...

-Pero...

-Y mírame a mi...- Ron se quedó pensando mientras la castaña lo miraba inquisitivamente- Bueno, no soy muy buen ejemplo, digamos la verdad, soy un Weasley perdedor... Pero... Mira a George!!... espera su tercer hijo!

-Cuarto!- Corrigió Harry pero sin mirar a su interlocutor- Y son gemelos!

-Ah!... Cierto!

-¿Y tu Harry?- Preguntó Hermione al notar el tono fastidioso de su amigo y notando que la actual conversación no causaba el efecto que esperaban- ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa?

-Eso!...-Acentuó Ron- ¿No te perturba lo de Lisa?- Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, arruinaría todo de seguir con el tema. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-En lo absoluto!

-¿No?...Que poder de autocontrol!- sonrió Ron

-Pero has de tener vida amorosa de todas formas!- Se quejó la castaña- Eres un chico demasiado apuesto para andar solo!- Ron intentó descifrar las palabras de la castaña con sus ojos celestes, clavados en los miel, de ella. Hermione al notarlo, se ruborizó, y cohibida de más, agachó la mirada.

-No tengo vida amorosa!- Bufó Harry al notar que sus amigos no dejarían de cuestionarlo si no soltaba lo que tenía guardado. Miraba melancólico el por la ventana. No quería mirar el local, de ser así, todas las imágenes de Ginny caminando alrededor del mismo, se le presentarían en la cabeza y, perdería la cordura como siempre que la pensaba.

-¿cómo que no tienes?

-No desde que ella se fue!...

-Creí haberte escuchado que Lisa no te importaba en lo absoluto...- Acotó Ron confuso.

-Y escuchaste bien!... Es que no es de Lisa de quien habló ni a quien me refiero!

-¿Y de quien hablas entonces?- Él calló pero ahora miraba a Ron y luego pasó a mirar a Hermione. Hubo contacto visual unos segundos. Todo lo que bastó para que ella entendiera.

-OH!!- Él agachó la cabeza- No me digas que...- Harry afirmó mientras jugaba con su taza de café ya vacía- ¿Y que pasó?...¿Cómo fue?

-Fue todo tan rápido- volvió a mirar a la ventana algo inhibido.

-Dime que no te estás refiriendo a Ginny!- Soltó Ron entendiendo lo mismo que Hermione y que Harry intentaba dar a entender sin palabras. El morocho volvió a afirmar- LO SABÍA!!... Sabía que esa niña era para ti!!...

-Fue inevitable...

-Pero... ¿Qué paso?

-Todo empezó el día de mi boda- comenzó a relatar mientras recordaba los sucesos, sus gestos y sus sentimientos con respecto a todo- Es decir, antes siempre coqueteábamos, pero ambos teníamos nuestras respectivas parejas y, adorábamos nuestra amistad!...

-Pero...?

-Nuestra amistad no se dio más!... Ese día, luego de los sucesos en la iglesia, ella me siguió, intentaba hablarme, ayudarme, pero fue la primera persona que encontré para descargarme, y... peleamos... sin embargo, por la noche vino igual a casa... necesitaba hablarme... Yo me disculpé, ella me perdonó... Y estuvimos unas horas animándonos mutuamente ya que ella aún estaba mal por lo de Mathew, o eso creía yo... Entre una cosa y otra... simplemente me dijo que me amaba...

-No...- Interrumpió Hermione- No fue esa noche, si no la anterior... No nos ocultes cosas... El día de tu despedida de soltero!... Ella te declaró su amor aquella noche...

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-Me lo contó

-¿Te contó lo que le siguió a ello?

-¿Qué?- Dijo desorientada creyendo lo que seguía.

-Me acosté con ella esa noche...- Dijo algo cohibido pero para nada avergonzado o arrepentido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Hermione y Ron acotaron al unísono. Harry rió irónicamente.

-Solo te contó la mitad!- dijo con media sonrisa- Yo la había ayudado a superar lo de Mathew, y ella me amó por ello... o al menos eso creí yo... pero luego noté, que de la adolescencia hasta ahora, jamás dejamos de amarnos!... Ella misma lo dijo, y yo lo corroboré días después...

-No puedo creer que engañaras a Lisa!!- Dijo Ron como si eso lo afectara.

-Oye!... ¿Cómo te sentirías tu?... Era Lisa o el deseo de sentirme amado por tu hermana el cual tengo desde mis quince años!...- Era obvio que sentía ganas de ejemplificar con Hermione pero estaba ella presente, sería descortés- ¿cómo te sentirías si pudieras tener a la chica que tanto soñaste por solo una noche... UNA SOLA!?...- Harry miró a Ron y después a Hermione, aunque no la ejemplificó con ella, él captó y calló dándole la razón- Así me sentí yo!... Además, esa noche Lisa de seguro se revolcó por ahí con Fred... Si te soy sincero, la conciencia no me remuerde en lo más mínimo!!

-Continua!- Incentivó la castaña.

-El punto es que durante una semana, tu hermana y yo fuimos amantes!...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, verás!... No amantes como quien dice, engaño a mi pareja!... Ambos estábamos disponibles... pero yo no estaba seguro, y preferí que jugáramos a ser pareja, a querernos!... De esa forma, veríamos como se comportaba el otro en una relación!...- Él miró al vacío con un dejo de melancolía- No recuerdo haberme divertido tanto antes, como esa semana a su lado... Ella es tan viva... divertida y original!...- suspiró- Es única!!

-Harry... ¿Mantuviste relaciones con ella, esa semana?- Preguntó Hermione curiosa pero sin vergüenza alguna.

-Si...- Respondió de igual manera él pero ahora mirando a sus amigos- Diarias...- Se sonrojó ahora- Pero no fue ese el punto!!- soltó al ver que Ron ponía cara de desaprobación- El punto es que disfrutaba de su compañía aún cuando no me dejaba tocarla!... Ustedes no entienden... Pero cada vez que hablábamos me abría las puertas a su corazón y me dejaba hurgar en él, entendiendo sus emociones... Por eso adoraba, y aún lo hago, hablar con ella... Esa semana me hizo revivir el amor que le tenía, y que estaba por ahí dentro escondido!...- Hermione suspiró mirando a Harry como si estuviera escuchando un relato de romance con final feliz.

-¿Y?... Aguarda!- Se detuvo la castaña- O sea que después de una semana de romance, relaciones, diversión en pareja y... AMOR... ¿Volvieron a ser amigos?... ¿cómo?

-Si, así fue... eso al menos intentamos!... No porque yo quisiera... De ser por mi, me hubiera casado con ella, al día de ser amantes!... La adoro!... Pero ella mencionó como condición a aquella semana, que, luego de que esta terminara, volveríamos a ser lo que antes... no por que no me amara, si no porque necesitaba empezar de cero con su vida, ya sabes, aún vivía en la casa que compartía con Mathew antes y... no podía con ello... Es por eso que unos meses dejamos de vernos, salvo estos viernes... Así lo deseé mejor yo... de esta forma ella empezaría de nuevo, y más tarde podría tomarme en cuenta...

-Es lógico!... ¿Escuchas Ron?... Tu y yo podríamos intentarlo!!- Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió. Ron pareció quedar congelado ante el descaro de la petición, pero no porque le desagradara, todo lo contrario.

-Emm...

-Cambia esa cara!... Era chiste!... o te haré pasar por ese infierno!

-No, no es eso...

-Continua Harry!- Le cortó.

-Bueno... ¿Recuerdan la cena?... Ese día había ido a visitarla, es decir, vine aquí... Pero ella no se veía bien, estaba algo deprimida, por eso decidí organizar esa cena!... Luego de que ustedes se fueran... bueno, ella y yo compartimos algunas cosas... hablamos, nos divertimos, bailamos y... bueno, se lo dije... le dije cuanto la amaba y cuanto era para mi!... Me entregué a su respuesta!... Pero, tendrías que ver su rostro... me tubo lástima allí mismo!... se sintió cruda su mirada... Lo único que atiné a hacer fue...

-Besarla...-Completó Ron. El morocho afirmó.

-Creo que podemos deducir por lógica, lo que le siguió al beso!- Volvió a afirmar.

-¿Lo único que hacen, involucra una cama?- Acotó Ron

-No siempre una cama...- sonrió

-Dios!, sin detalles!!

-Era eso o escuchar las excusas de porque ya no me amaba!!- Se lamentó Harry.

-Harry tu sabes que te ama!!- Dijo Hermione comprensiva

-Herms, las cosas no son como parecen!

-Ella no se habría acostado contigo de no amarte!... mucho menos la cantidad de veces que se acostó contigo!!- Sonrió

-Lo sé... Ella dijo que me amaba

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le crees?

-Porque lo dijo en cierto momento que fue como una excusa para evitar una respuesta!

-¿Evitar que respuesta?- Preguntó Ron ahora

-Bueno... digamos que al día siguiente le ofrecí matrimonio!

-¡¿Qué?!...

-WOW!!... Harry eso es genial!!- Lo animó la castaña.

-¿Tu crees?... ¿Me ves casado?...

-Oh!... tienes razón, lo siento!... fue un impulso!

-La amo!... No soporto estar lejos suyo!... No puedo estar sin ella!- Se quejó.

-Ella que te dijo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo

-Dijo, en resumen, que necesitaba pensarlo y para ello, alejarse un tiempo... Es por eso que se fue...

-Bueno!... luego tendrás tu respuesta!

-Si...

-Solo queda esperar- continuó Ron

-Si... un año...

-¿Un año?... Auch!!

Ron había decidido irse más temprano de lo normal a casa de cuando salía con sus amigos, tenía sueño y, francamente, la historia de Harry lo había deprimido y hecho pensar en Hermione y su situación. Demonios que la amaba!... La amaba tanto!... Pero no podía dejar lo que tenía, un hogar a salvo y una familia segura, a largo plazo, no por un futuro inseguro e incierto!... Pero cada vez que la veía le sucedía lo mismo. Su estomago tenía cosquillas de lo que sea que hubiera dentro suyo, tenía sensaciones de deseo... deseo de tenerla consigo, de que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, de ser feliz a su lado y... de todo lo que ella pudiera brindarle. Y siempre, luego de analizar esos deseos, lo embargaban ganas de raptarla y llevársela lejos de todos, esconderla del mundo, que nadie más pudiera tocarla, salvo él.

-Supongo que el amor es algo posesivo!...- se dijo a si mismo- ¿Por qué será que uno tiene esas ganas de adueñarse de lo que ama, de apartarla de todos los que la miren aún cuando no con malas intenciones?... O quizás soy solo yo!... quizás soy yo el único alterado hormonalmente hablando y posesivo con ella... ¿Por qué con Luna no soy así si la amo?...

Y cuando pensaba en que el degenerado de Grant la gozaba todas las noches de seguro, su sangre fluía como lava de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. De pronto, a su mente, vinieron imágenes de Jonathan tocando a Hermione y...

-Maldito suertudo!!- Bufó- Y encima la menosprecia y maltrata... ¿Quién en su sano juicio le haría tal cosa a alguien tan hermosa y vulnerable?- Se decía mientras cerraba la puerta una vez dentro de su departamento. Tiró las llaves y buscó un vaso con agua en la cocina.

Entró a su cuarto en busca de algo de ropa para darse una ducha relajante, pero se detuvo en seco luego de abrir la puerta del mismo. Allí la vio, en su cama, con otro tipo encima suyo!...

-Mark!, debes irte ya!... él llegará...- Luego de soltar un suave gemido.

-Solo un poco más!... el estúpido llega más tarde...- Ella rió mientras era embestida.

-Vamos!... Vete!... él estúpido- le hizo burla- llegara en una hora y todavía debo bañarme y cocinar!...- Lo empujaba.

-Buenas noticias!!... Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras porque el estúpido ya está aquí para cocinar!!- Dijo Ron con brusquedad y media sonrisa cruel. El hombre pareció querer salirse de la cama- No, no!!... por favor quédate!, sé nuestro invitado!!

-Ron yo...!

-Tu cállate!!... ¿Y?... Vamos!!... ¿Qué esperas?... ¿Creías que hablaba de verdad?... Vete de una vez idiota!!...- El morocho lo miró asustado y tomó su ropa y salió mientras se vestía.

-Ron...

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué las suposiciones que tenía eran falsas, una vez más, y aún cuando acabo de verlo?!...

-No, Ron!

-Y aquí!!- Se quejó- ¡¿En el mismo lugar donde te acostaste conmigo tantas veces, te acostaste con otros?!

-Es que estábamos tan distanciados!!

-¿Y crees que esta es la solución?!... ¿No hubiera sido más fácil hablar?!... Pero claro que no!!... si, según tu, desde que nos casamos estamos distanciados!!... Desde entonces me engañas!!... Y déjame decirte que la única distanciada fuiste tu!... Yo te amé!!- _"Aunque no hayas sido mi único amor yo..."_- Te amé!- le repitió- Pero el sentimiento no fue mutuo!!

-Si lo fue!

-¿Y a esto le llamas amarme?!...- Ella lo miraba aún sin poder creer que había sido descubierta tras ocultarlo tanto tiempo- Me molesta mucho que te hayas casado conmigo!!... Me arruinaste la posibilidad de ser feliz con otra persona, solo por capricho!!...

-Pero...

-Quiero el divorcio y es algo que no voy a discutir!!- Dijo seguro y firme. Se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

Luna intentó hacerlo recapacitar, pero de nada servía, no sonaba convincente, la realidad era que no lo amaba. Y eso, Ron lo sabía, es por eso que no estaba dispuesto a perdonar. En su opinión la hubiera perdonado si la amara demasiado y ella de vuelta, y todo eso solo hubiera sido un error y estuviera arrepentida... Pero todo eso era irreal a la situación que atravesaban. La realidad era que su matrimonio no valía la pena salvarlo, no había nada que recuperar en esa pareja. Aunque Ron quiso negárselo y ocultárselo a él mismo y a todos, estaba enfadado, pero no por el echo de que lo engañara, eso ya lo sabía desde el principio, o al menos lo intuía. Pero el echo de haberse casado en vano, en vez de poder pelear por la castaña. Eso, sumado con el echo de que lo habían dejado como un idiota y, ¿Le habían dicho estúpido?... QUE ENFADO!!.

8 de marzo

Habían acordado firmar los papeles por la mañana, por lo cual, Ron durmió en el cuarto de huéspedes, el cual era pequeño pero cómodo, y Luna en el cuarto original.

Al mediodía, y ya divorciados, discutían los bienes y como repartirlos, mientras compartían un café por ahí.

-Te dije que no quiero la casa!...- Se quejó Luna- En todos lados vería tu rostro, cada rincón sería un recuerdo!

-Pues no me interesa!... la casa te la regaló tu padre!!

-NOS la regaló mi padre!!... Y yo te la cedo a ti, siempre y cuando, algo de plata me corresponda!... me mudaré y necesito dinero!

-Pero...

-Quiero mudarme y esta será mi excusa!!

-De acuerdo- Cedió terreno.

Arreglaron así la repartija, firmaron con sus abogados y, ella fue a retirar la parte de dinero que le correspondía Gringotts.

**Siiiii!!!... Al fin se separaron ¿no?!!...**

**Es lo más!... se siente bien!!... bueno, por este capítulo**

**Quiero recompensa!... mil reviews... junten firmas P**

**Mentira, pero una opinión no vendría mal ;)**

**Besos... pero dejo adelantos!... D**

**Bye!...**

"_Ron se confiesa con... ¿Harry?"_

"_Hermione comienza a tener problemas con Jonathan, ya que aquello que creó manejar bien, ahora se descarrilaba... Él quiere un hijo y ella... A Ron..."_

"Jonathan amenaza con matar al pelirrojo y Hermione hará lo imposible para que eso no suceda... pero antes... habla con él"

Esto y más!... En el próximo capítulo... Chan chan chan channnnn...!

DiablaLoK


	5. ¿Problemas? De esos sobran!

_**Capítulo 5¿Problemas?... De esos sobran!**_

15 de marzo

Harry estaba en su escritorio analizando los informes de sus últimas misiones, cu escritorio estaba plagado de ellos, y él tenía la cabeza cubierta por pergaminos. Definitivamente prefería la acción en vez de tanto papeleo.

-Harry...- tocaron la puerta

-¿Mmm?

-Tienes una carta!...

-A ver...- él se la otorgó y se retiró.

_"Harry, siento molestarte en estos momentos pero me es indispensable verte... Estoy en el negocio de Ginny cuidando que Vivian trabaje. Gracias... Sinceramente... Ron Desolado"_

Harry se extrañó ante la última palabra. Agotado de trabajo y siendo buen merecedor de un descanso, tomó su saco y salió dispuesto a caminar hasta cansarse y luego aparecer en Rojo Atardecer.

-Me hiciste esperar!- se quejó al verlo entrar

-Lo siento!... Olvidé que era urgente!- Se excusó el morocho- Tengo una queja!

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué teníamos que juntarnos aquí?- preguntó mirando el local con un dejo de desesperación.

-Lo siento, no pensé en eso!

-Y bien... ¿Qué te sucede?- se sentó

-Me divorcié Harry...

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Cuándo?¿Cómo?¿Por qué?

-Hace una semana... Firmando papeles... Me engañó con otro tipo!

-No puedo creerlo!

-Eso yo ya lo sabía!!

-Y... ¿No pudiste perdonárselo?

-No había nada rescatable en nuestro matrimonio Harry... Además, ella no parecía querer ser perdonada!

-Y tu... ¿Cómo estás al respecto?

-Emm... a decir verdad, me siento liberado, pero estúpido!... De todas formas, intento enfocarme en el lado positivo del asunto...

-Y ese sería...?

-Bueno... Es verdad la amé y mucho, pero, comenzó siendo un amor auxiliar ¿no?... Y ese amor, jamás pude compararlo por el que siento por... bueno, ya sabes la historia de mi vida...

-Si, te entiendo amigo...- Harry vio las actitudes de Ron en sí mismo, cuando, el año anterior había notado lo mismo con Ginny- ¿Por qué será que uno nota las cosas que tiene cuando las pierde?... Es decir, a mi me pasó exactamente igual con Gin... En realidad, le debo tanto a Lisa... De no ser por dejarme como estúpido frente a todos, jamás hubiera notado lo que me perdía... Al estar liberado de compromisos vi clara mi oportunidad con ella...

-Y así terminaste!

-Si... Bueno pero estoy más cerca yo con tu hermana, que tu con Herms!- rió.

-No te rías tanto... Si el destino me dio toda esta vuelta, no voy a desaprovecharla... Créeme!, Voy a recuperarla Harry!!

-O al menos tenerla!

-Gracias- Dijo con ironía- De todas formas, quiero darme algo de tiempo antes ¿sabes?... De cierta forma, todo esto me dolió y bastante!... Es decir, me casé total y completamente en vano!- Se repetía

-Vas a decirle directamente lo que sientes ¿verdad?- Ron no contestó- ¡¿Verdad?!... Prométeme que no lo postergarás ni darás vueltas!... Ni bien se te de...

-Harry, créeme que aprendí la lección... Si tan solo ella no se hubiera casado!- bufó.

-¿Cuánto querías que te esperara?

-Es solo que, siempre sentí que había una conexión especial entre nosotros pero, no sé como o cuando, nuestros caminos se separaron!...

-Esas cosas suceden siempre!... Lo importante es que de haber oportunidad no la dejes pasar nuevamente!... Estate atento!

-Si... No podré dormir, solo por si las dudas!

-Así se habla!- sonrió el morocho- Bromeo!... No te vuelvas obsesivo o paranoico ¿de acuerdo?- El pelirrojo afirmó.

* * *

-Hermione tenemos que hablar!

-Ahora no!, me tengo que ir!

-¿Podrías dejar de evitarme y prestarme atención?

-Estoy ocupada!- Tomó su cartera dispuesta a salir. Él la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la hizo voltear.

-Esto es importante!- Se puso seria

-De acuerdo!... demonios!- susurró inaudible- ¿Qué sucede?... Pero apúrate Jonathan, debo irme!... Se me hace tarde para el trabajo!

-No podemos seguir así!

-¿Cómo?- La castaña tenía la ilusión de que él la dejaría de una vez por todas. De verdad no quería tener nada más que ver con él.

-Sin... tocarnos!- Ella le tocó el hombro fugazmente.

-¿Eso es todo?... Me voy!

-No me trates de imbésil!... Sabes a lo que me refiero!

-Si, pero no puedo solucionarlo ahora!

-Pues yo no te dejaré ir hasta entonces...- Ella bufó

-¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Una familia... contigo!... Tener hijos!... Quiero que quedes embarazada y quiero ser el que lo cause!

-Pues, pues... Ya te he dicho que mi relig...

-Dijiste un año de castidad!

-Año y medio!

-Un año!

-Es un año y medio...

-Pues pasaron un año y tres meses!... es la mitad... y el medio para ambos...

-Además tiene que ser un momento especial!... Ten en cuenta que aún soy virgen!- Y eso era verdad, desde sus dieciséis años, Jonathan fue su novio, y sin embargo, era con el último hombre con el cual quería tener relaciones sexuales, y mucho menos aún siendo el primero.

-No busques excusa!... Sé que no quieres un hijo por tu amiguito!... Pero tu me perteneces y quiero un hijo!

-Te he dicho mil veces que no te pertenezco!... Y te repito que no quiero ser madre con tan poco edad!!- Le gritó- Es una decisión mía y fin de la discusión!

-Pues déjame decirte algo!... Si no tengo mi noche, y no me das mi hijo!... Weasley pasará a ser solo historia!- Hermione se comenzó a embargar en una extraña y asquerosa sensación de temor.

-Como si pudieras lograrlo!

-Tal vez yo en persona no!... Pero conozco gente, linda!... Incluso gente que está capacitada para ser discreta y limpia¿Me expreso?

-Pues no me asustas!

-Y no me refiero a tu amigo únicamente... Conozco a su hermana por si lo olvidas... Si, linda chica!... muy linda!... No creo que Harry vaya a perdonarte su pérdida ¿o me equivoco?- Decía con voz tranquila pero cínica.

-¿Cómo es que sabes lo de...?

-Tienes una semana!... Si para entonces no tengo respuesta...

-Despreocúpate!... Pero no volveré a esta casa hasta entonces!- Amenazó la castaña también.

Era absurdo, él no contaba con magia, ni con el conocimiento de la existencia de la misma. Pero sabía cuan vil era. Jonathan era capaz de hacer eso y mucho más si se lo proponía y lo deseaba. Sin dudarlo, haría todo lo que amenazó de no cumplir con su voluntad. El muy enfermo era capaz de violar a Ginny con tal de que a ella le remordiera la conciencia. Se estremecía al pensar todo el daño que el idiota causaría por su culpa.

-Maldito sea el día que decidí casarme!... Y mucho más maldito el día que me case!!... Me las vas a pagar Ron Weasley!... Tu y tu maldita indecisión de adolescente me obligaron a esto!- Juraba en susurros por la calle.


	6. Mi casa es tu casa

_**Capítulo 6: Mi casa es tu casa**_

16 de marzo

Era temprano en la madrugada, o muy tarde en la noche. Hermione había pensado muy bien las palabras que había intercambiado con su, para desgracias, esposo. Esas palabras que horas atrás la habían asustado. Y tras pensarlo, había llegado a la conclusión de que no estaba capacitada para responder o enfrentar a esa amenaza, ella sola. Se puso bajo la chimenea (Encontrándose en el caldero chorreante) y no muy audible, pero segura... "A LA CASA DE RON WEASLEY Y LUNA LOVEGOOD" y desapareció. Pero, definitivamente no estaba en su departamento, por el contrario, parecía flotar en el vacío a causa de algún tipo de demora. Una voz tétrica y algo ausente, resonó en el vacío.

-Dí tu nombre!- Ordenó- De estar en la lista, pasaras a la casa Weasley... de lo contrario, irás directo a Azkaban- Se escuchó una risa maligna y perversa, proveniente de la misma voz.

-Rayos!!... ¿A quien se le ocurre poner esto?... ¿Y si tiene visitas?- Se dijo- De no pasar, Weasley es historia!...- Se quejaba- Granger!- Dijo- Hermione Granger!...

-Afortunada!... Adelante!- Cortó la risa y anunció con enfado.

Segundos después apareció en la chimenea de la casa de Ron. Escuchó que alguien cerraba la puerta de entrada, aparentemente regresando de la calle. Sin saber que hacer, más, siguiendo su impulso, se escondió bajo el sofá del living.

Ron volvía a casa, luego de su encuentro con Harry. Cerró la puerta, dejó sus llaves y caminó hacia el living. Algo andaba mal!... Sentía su presencia, sentía su calor, en dicho ambiente.

-Olvídalo!- Se dijo en susurro- Estás volviéndote loco!...

-¿Ron?- Si!... Era su voz, pero... ¿Dónde?

-Debo estar poniéndome paranoico- Pensó

-Ron!...- Ella se dejó ver parándose del suelo, y sacudiéndose, e intentando acomodar su pelo.

-¿Herms?... ¿qué...?- Ella corrió a abrazarlo- Hey!... ¿Qué sucede?- Correspondió el abrazo.

-Lamento haber entrado de esta forma pero... era urgente!...

-No hay problema, tu estas en la lista, puedes entrar cuando desees!- sonrió

-¿Qué clase de sujeto mandaría a Azkaban a una visita?- Se separó en tono de reproche. Ron rompió en risas.

-Eso es solo una broma!... ¿Me crees capaz?... Es que como tu estas en la lista, no verás lo que le pasa a los que, de echo, no están...

-Y... ¿Qué les pasa?

-Bueno... La voz se pone a reír, de echo es bastante molesta, y hay un conjuro, el cual asemeja a las celdas de Azkaban, pero solo por unos minutos, lo suficiente para desesperar a algún intruso, y luego vuelve a la chimenea de la que provenía...

-Conozco un par de personas que morirían del susto!- Ron rió.

-Bien... Comprendo tu susto, quizás más tarde comprenda el porque de tu visita repentina, pero no comprendo que es lo que hacías debajo de mi sofá...- sonrió.

-Creí que quizás podía ser Luna, quien entraba a la casa, y me escondí para no traerte ningún tipo de problema o lo que sea...

-Oh!... ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Si... Fuerte por favor!...

-Como gustes!... No veo porque pensaste eso!- Decía de espaldas, mientras servía wisky de fuego en dos vasos- Luna ya no vive aquí!

-¡¿Qué?!- Él le entregó el vaso y lo bebió de un solo trago- Lo siento¿Te molestaría...?

-Oh!... Claro que no!- Tomó el vaso nuevamente y volvió a llenarlo hasta el tope. Se lo dio y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Gracias... ¿Cómo que ya no vive acá?

-No... Nos divorciamos

-Oh Ron... Lo siento!

-Si... Supongo que si... Pero de todas formas ya está!

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Una semana...

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Para que?

-Soy tu amiga... se supone que esté contigo en estos momentos... Difíciles!

-No tenía ganas de estar con nadie Herms... recién hoy se lo dije a Harry...

-Y... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Emmm...

-Lo siento!... No tienes que hablar... No me di cuenta!

-Gracias por entender!- La miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento- repitió- Escogí un mal momento para...- Se levantó.

-No!... Aguarda!

-Tu tienes problemas más graves ahora... yo... Soy una tonta, ni se porque vine...

-No!... Quédate!

-No...

-Dijiste que era urgente!

-Si, pero no tan importante!

-Vamos!... Soy tu amigo!... ¿Qué sucede?- La tomó del brazo y tiró de él para que retomara su asiento.

-Es que... Es... Tengo problemas ¿sabes?...- él afirmó con la cabeza para darle a entender que la escuchaba con atención- Jonathan... él... quiere un hijo mío... Es una historia larga- bufó- No sé por donde empezar...

-Por el principio!

-El principio... Ok...- Hermione decidió que era mejor decir todo rápido, sencillo pero conciso y sin detenerse para dar lugar a la cohibición- El principio se remonta a nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts... Yo estaba enamorada de ti, pero tu no me tomabas en cuenta... Por eso me puse de novia... Pasaba el tiempo, y yo te veía feliz con Luna, es por eso que yo aparenté serlo también con Jonathan... Para no salir herida, ya sabes!... Luego él me propuso matrimonio, jamás quise, eso está claro, pero luego viniste tu con la noticia que eras feliz y querías casarte, y de echo, ibas a hacerlo... por eso también, decidí casarme yo, dejando de lado mi felicidad, para la tuya... Sin embargo, jamás me sentí ni un poco atraída ni tan necesitada como para... tener relaciones sexuales con él... por eso inventé una excusa... Le dije que mi religión no me lo permitía hasta casados, y enseguida vi la intención en sus ojos, entonces cambié la excusa allí mismo... Le dije que también debía permanecer un año, después de casados, en voto de castidad y... bueno, el año ya pasó... ahora me exige un hijo porque sabe que aún estoy enamorada de ti y... amenazó con matarte, a ti y a Ginny... Si en dos días no me acuesto con él yo...- Ron la miraba serio, había sido mucha información en poco tiempo para asimilarla- Lo siento!... No tenía porque molestarte... Yo...- Se levantó de golpe más que arrepentida por ser tan boca floja, y desapareció sin darle tiempo a que hablara.

* * *

**Gracias especiales a... atzweasey, hermioneyron** **y a Zafiro Potter...  
Gracias por sus reviews!...  
Hay muchos más lectores que siempre dejan como...**

Antriepotter, Cecyleon, Xime... Etc...  
Graciass!!

**Y besos... Disfruten!!**

**DiablaLoK**


	7. Mi amiga y amante

_**Capítulo 7: Mi amiga y amante**_

16 de marzo

Ron se había quedado pensando. Intentaba, sin mucho éxito con su eficacia, asimilar y entender las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Hermione, minutos atrás. Y aunque deseaba correr tras ella, simplemente sus piernas no se movían, y su cerebro era bombardeado por preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Ella lo amaba¿Se casó, por él...¿Jonathan y ella jamás habían tenido relaciones¿Él quería un hijo pero ella... no?. Toda la felicidad que creía que Hermione poseía, y por la cual había abandonado sus oportunidades con ella, eran... ¿Falsas?. Claro que eran falsas, lo había dejado bien claro... A decir verdad, ella era aún más infeliz que él.

Ron por fin puso manos en el asunto. Comenzó por desaparecer de su departamento y apareció en el de Hermione. Al parecer no había nadie en él. Pero unos ruidos desconcertantes provenían de algún lugar allí adentro. Se acercó al cuarto. Abrió la puerta lentamente. Se sonrojó con brutal rapidez al creer que Hermione y Jonathan ya habían llegado a un acuerdo. Estaba dispuesto a irse pero... se detuvo en seco. _"Conozco de memoria a Mione, y esa no es ella!"_ pensó. Entró al cuarto dando un portazo y, el hombre, creyendo que era su mujer, se separó.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Le preguntó molesto.

-¡Esa no es tu mujer!

-¡Gran noticia!

-¿Estas casado?- Soltó la chica mirándolo de mala cara- Creí que me querías solo a mi!- Chilló. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Se dispuso a salir, pero Ron la tomó del brazo provocando que la chica lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-¡Veinte!...

-¡Tu no tienes veinte!

-¡Si!

-Y... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Britney Thompson

-Repíteme tu edad...

-¡Veinte!

-La verdadera, niña... No juegues conmigo!- Sentenció Ron- Tu no pasas de los dieciséis!

-¿Qué?- Dijo Jonathan alarmado.

-¿Qué pasará si soy sincera?- Le preguntó al pelirrojo.

-Él va a meterse en problemas!- Señaló al hombre que estaba vistiéndose.

-Tengo quince...

-Jonhi... creo que te esperan varios años en la cárcel!

-¡¿Qué?!... Tu Zorra... Jamás me dijiste que...- Se acercó a la chica amenazadoramente- Eres una ramera!!...- Le gritó levantando sus manos, pero Ron se interpuso entre la chica y el pervertido.

-No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo!- Soltó el pelirrojo, rojo de ira. La chica se acurrucó detrás de Ron, mientras contemplaba la escena.

-Ella me engatusó!

-No es cierto!... él me buscó primero!... Yo solo caí como tonta!... Ojalá te pudras en la cárcel!- Gritó detrás del pelirrojo.

-Tu vete Britney... Ya me arreglaré yo con él!...- Ella afirmó con la cabeza, depositó un beso en la mejilla de Ron y susurró un _"Gracias"_, para luego salir por la puerta.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para irrumpir así en MI casa?

-Da igual ¿No?

-Tu llegas a abrir la boca y...

-¿Qué?... ¿Vas a matarme?... Créeme que mi rata es más temible que tu!...- Rió con sarcasmo- Escucha bien!... Esto es lo que haremos...

-No voy a negociar con...

-Te conviene que si!... Es eso, o prisión, como desees!- Jonathan calló- Tu dejarás a Hermione en paz, y ella jamás se enterará!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sabes perfectamente que ella no quiere un hijo tuyo!... Llego a enterarme que la presionaste y tendrás un lugar en la celda más sucia, y yo, personalmente, me encargaré de que de allí, no salgas nunca!... Ah!, y otro pequeño detalle!... Ni se te ocurra ponerle encima una mano a mi hermana!... Llegas a tocarle un pelo y dejas de tener asegurada una celda, para tener asegurada una tumba y un pase gratis a la morgue!... ¿Me oíste bien?... Tenlo en cuenta!- Amenazó con su índice y luego cruzó la puerta, para más tarde desaparecer.

* * *

Ron ya no sabía donde buscarla... Si no estaba en su casa, no tenía idea de donde podría residir. Una idea algo alocada y poco incierta, se cruzó por su cabeza... a lo mejor... Ron desapareció para aparecer, más tarde, en otro edificio. Tocó la puerta. Nadie respondía.

-Herms!... ¿Estás ahí?... Soy yo!, Ron!- Pasaron unos segundos invadidos de silencio. La puerta se abrió.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

-Bueno, luego de tu casa, la de Ginny es tu hogar...

-Solo vine a cuidársela...

-Esta bien!... no va a enterarse- sonrió cómplice.

-Adelante!... ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No!... Lo que quiero es hablar contigo...

-Oye!, lo de ayer yo...

-Jonathan no va a molestarte...- la interrumpió- Si te presiona o algo así, solo házmelo saber y haremos que pague!

-Pero...

-No cuestiones... solo atiende bien... Es imperativo que me avises si algo llega a suceder... ALGO, abarcaría, que te presione, te extorsione, te obligue... Ese tipo está loco!... ¿Soy claro?

-Si!... De acuerdo... Gracias!

-No tienes nada que agradecerme... en realidad, yo estoy en deuda contigo... yo debo agradecerte Herms...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque confías en mi... Por quererme y decírmelo... siempre fuiste más valiente que yo para estas cosas y... de verdad sé cuanto coraje se necesita para decir algo como lo que tu me dijiste anoche...- Respiró aliviado- Agradezco tu compañía... Hermione, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que significas para mi...- La castaña lo miraba tiernamente- Y, ayer no me permitiste decirte lo que YO siento por ti... Te fuiste y me dejaste con la palabra en la boca!

-Lo siento!

-No quiero tragarme los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti... lo hice toda mi vida y no quiero más... no contigo!

-Ron no...

-Me parece por demás injusto que tu me digas todos tus sentimientos y no me permitas expresarte los míos...

-Es que...- suspiró- De acuerdo... aquí estoy... te escucho!

-Dijiste que tu te habías puesto de novia porque yo no te tomaba en cuenta, pero, por lo que vi, no te fue tan mal con Grant, es decir, él y tu salían siempre que podían y créeme que intenté separarlos y no me lo permitiste!... Me desilusioné demasiado, porque en cierta época se me había cruzado por la cabeza que yo te interesaba...

-Y así era... es!- se corrigió.

-Jamás lo demostraste!... y, por eso, yo... al enterarme que Luna me quería, quise darle una oportunidad y ver que pasaba!... En cuanto a lo demás, tienes razón, tras dos años de noviazgo, fui feliz, es decir... la amaba y, ella a mi... en cierto momento, me sentí agradecido por Jonathan, es decir gracias a él, yo estaba con Luna... pasado un año entero de amor mutuo... decidí que si había alguien mejor que ella, y eras tu, pero no estabas a mi alcance y, no me querías como yo...Y luego pensé que, como Luna ya me había aguantado tres años, bueno, se merecía algo serio... El matrimonio.

-Entonces... ¿Tu no querías casarte¿Te casaste por ella?

-Bueno, creí que me amaba y yo, dentro de todo, también... ¿Por qué no casarnos?

-Pero... ¿Qué hay con tu felicidad?

-Era feliz... Con ella era feliz... Pero luego llegaba el viernes en las tres escobas y te veía y... mi mundo parecía disolverse... Como acto de un dementor, lograbas quitarme toda esa felicidad, y dejarme solo con tristezas...

-Lo siento Ron...- El rió con ironía.

-Gajes de la vida!

-Serviría saber que yo me siento igual, o... incluso peor?

-En realidad me haría más daño... saber que todo pudo haber sido diferente!

-El haber sido no existe... Fue así y punto... Fue así por algo...

-¿Por qué?... ¿Para que?... ¿Para yo terminar con un par de cuernos y tu siendo extorsionada?

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe el verdadero objetivo y si conviene o no!

-¿Me quieres?- Preguntó sorpresivamente Ron.

-Claro que...

-Hermione¿Me amas?- ella lo miraba.

-Si... Respuesta fácil...

-Entonces divórciate de ese idiota y cásate conmigo!... Sé mi compañera!... Merlín es testigo de todo lo que sufrí por ti!

-Y yo por ti!

-¿Qué esperas entonces?

-Sería arriesgado... Jonh amenazó con...

-No me importa!- Interrumpió.

-Él es peligroso!!

-Pero no cuenta con magia, ni sabe de su existencia, como podría ser peligroso?

-Amenazó también a Ginny, conoce su vida, su rutina, su hogar, sabe todo de ella!... y además es un psicópata, si se lo propone!

-Pues por mi hermana no me preocuparía!... es hábil y fuerte!... Por otro lado Harry no la deja ni un segundo sola!

-No quiero arriesgar a todos los que me rodean y amo por un capricho mío...

-Por amor!

-Sería egoísta!

-Más lo sería no permitirte amar!

-Te amo Ron, y eso no me lo prohíbe nadie!

-No te quiero con él Hermione... Te quiero conmigo!

-No me atrevo a dejarlo, al menos, no tan rápido... Déjame encontrar una excusa!

-¿Vas a esperar hasta que te viole?- Le dijo con ironía

-Te olvidas Ron, que yo también poseo magia...

-Si Herms, pero no me olvido que jamás la usarías con un muggle... Hazme caso!

-Dame tiempo!

-No quiero estar ni un segundo más lejos de ti¿Qué no entiendes?

-Pero necesito...

-Sé mi amante!... o, mejor dicho, yo seré tu amante... De esa forma tendremos tiempo para separarte y yo te tendré conmigo!... Mientras el no te toque, permaneceremos en tregua... De esa forma, él no tiene porque enterarse y el pellejo de Ginny estará a salvo!- Hermione reflexionaba. Él la besó. Si, aquello que tanto le encantaba a ambos, estaba sucediendo. Aquello por lo que ambos habían sufrido tanto, por fin valía la pena- Te amo Hermione, de verdad!... Seré tu amante ¿Qué dices?

-Si...- suspiró sin pensarlo dos veces, para volver a ser besada- Siempre me resultó tan excitante tener un amante!- Sonrió

-Si... pero que ese complejo se te quite cuando seas mi mujer!- Le sonrió al ver que ella afirmaba con la cabeza.

**Buueeenoo... Por fin subí, lo acorte por que no tenía mucho tiempo para subir y quería actualizar... ojala disfruten y... Bueno, agradecimientos especiales paraa...**

_hermioneyron_

_atzweasley_

_LolaBellaxx_

_Kelsy_

_zafiro Potter_

_Evelyn Black Vega_

**Para uds va dedicadoo... gracias por los hermosos revs!... Besos!!**

**DiaBliTa**


	8. Estás pero no estás

_**Capítulo 8: Estás pero no estás!**_

3 de Abril

Harry llevaba esperando sentado, ya una media hora. Ese local le traía tan buenos recuerdos. Cerró los ojos y vio a la pelirroja sonriéndole en el altar. Cuanto la amaba!... Pensaba en ella las veinticuatro horas del día y, en su opinión, o era suficiente tiempo. La extrañaba. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus conversaciones por demás interesantes. Un año... Un año debía esperar, pero... ¿Cómo?. Recién pasaban unos dos meses y medio y ya quería, prácticamente, matarse por la depresión continua y la soledad, que le sabía tan agria.

Ron y Hermione aparecieron cruzando la puerta del local, con las manos a penas tomadas e intentando disimularlo. Cuando Harry los vio, notó cuan apartado estaba de sus vidas últimamente.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Reprochó Harry- Cuarenta minutos de retraso y, cuando llegan, viene de la mano...

-Hey!... No fueron cuarenta!- Se defendió el pelirrojo- Que tu extrañes a mi hermana y vengas antes aquí para recordarla, no nos convierte en impuntuales!- Hermione lo codeó. Harry miró por la ventana para luego agachar la cabeza.

-¿Cómo...¿Cómo estás con eso?- Preguntó la castaña intentando enmendar lo que Ron había creado.

-La extraño... ¿para que ocultarlo?... Demonios!, la extraño tanto!!... Ustedes son consientes de que yo la esperaría la vida entera ¿no?- ambos afirmaron- Pero me duele tanto pensar únicamente en ella... la verdad, me está costando!

-Se nota!

-¿Qué si no vuelve?

-Yo lo descartaría, volverá amigo!

-¿Qué si me rechaza?

-¿Y por que?- Soltó Hermione- Te ama!... Siempre lo hizo!

-No lo sé... Cada día lo dudo más!- La pareja de amigos sonrió disimuladamente. Alguien, a espaldas del morocho, tapó sus ojos- ¿Qué...?

-Quiere que digas su nombre!- Comentó Ron.

-Pero...- Él sonrió. Tanteó las manos suaves- Bueno... no sé... ¿Vivian?

-Mmm... Creo que la ofendiste!- Acotó la castaña divertida.

-No lo sé!- Harry seguía tanteando sus manos y brazos- Tendría que verla desnuda!...- sonrió, pero le quitaron las manos de su rostro y él las tomó nuevamente. Aún sin verla, acotó- Bromeo!... sé que eres tu Gin!- Se levantó y giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a la pelirroja. Ambos sonreían. Se notaba cuanto se habían extrañado.

-Eres un tonto!- Lo golpeó en el hombro.

-Auch!!... Jamás confundiría tus manos- Le dijo en susurró.

-Más te vale!

-De verdad no te esperaba...- Ginny entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Va con doble sentido?

-Me refiero a que... nos dijiste que te irías un año, y... ¿Qué pasaron¿dos meses?

-Casi tres!

-Bueno... lo importante es que estás aquí nuevamente y... me alegro!...

-¿Vas a abrazarme o que?...

-Claro que si!- La abrazó contento y ella respondió de la misma manera. Ron aclaró su garganta para hacerles notar su presencia. Ginny asomó la cabeza por encima de los hombros de Harry.

-Ah!... Están ahí!

-Claro que estamos aquí!!... Y tu hermano también quiere un abrazó!- Ella se dirigió a su lado y abrazó a ambos. Tras terminar su saludo, se sentó al lado de Harry.

-No tienen idea cuanto los extrañé!- Dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

-Si!... Claro!... No nos engañas!- comentó Ron- Tu extrañaste a...- recibió otro codazo- nuestras juntas y, la bebida!... Auch!- se quejó por lo bajo.

-Bien...- Dijo Ginny muy observadora- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

-No ocultamos nada...- Respondieron Herms y Ron al unísono para después mirarse.

-Creo que hay algo que están obviando mencionar... Harry¿Tu sabes algo?- Lo miró fijamente.

-No...

-Herms... ¿Qué pasó con Ron?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Los vi!!... Esos son todos signos y los capté!...- Miró a Harry nuevamente- ¿Tu lo sabias y no me lo dijiste?

-Saber ¿Qué?

-Que están saliendo!

-¿Están saliendo?

-Si... ¿no ves?

-No estamos saliendo!- Volvieron a negar al mismo tiempo.

-Él... Yo... bueno, nosotros... somos...- tartamudeaba Hermione- Bah!... no importa, es larga historia!

-Claro que importa!...

-Ahora que lo dices... recuerdo, vinieron de la mano!!...-acusó Harry divertido- Expliquen eso!

-Bueno... vaya vaya... ¿Qué me perdí entonces?- Cuestionó la Weasley junior.

-Es largo...

-Y privado!- soltó Ron.

-Aquí, entre los cuatro, nada nunca fue privado!

-Hablen!- ordenó Ginny. Ambos suspiraron en señal de resignación.

-Ok!... Herm, tu cuéntales la primera parte, la que me contaste a mi, yo cuento el resto...

-De acuerdo...- gruñó. Ella comenzó a explicarles todo lo que Jonathan le había dicho. La amenaza, y lo que quería a cambio.

-Y luego vino a casa, a decírmelo... imagínense!- rió con ironía Ron- temía por mi vida!... que tontería...- Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco. Ron contó que ella se le había declarado y no le había dado tiempo. Más tarde contó que la había ido a buscar a su casa...

-¿Fuiste a mi casa?... jamás lo dijiste!- Ron recordó que no debía decir aquella parte de la historia.

-No es que... toqué la puerta y nadie abrió así que luego... te busqué en la casa de Ginny...

-Y... ¿Por qué en mi casa?

-Bueno, la estaba cuidando!...

-OH!... Gracias!- sonrió.

-Y luego la encontré y le dije lo que yo sentía...

-Quiso que me casara con él...

-¡¡NO!!- soltaron el morocho y la pelirroja.

-SI!... pero no puedo dejar a Jonh así como así!...

-Es lógico!- acotó Ginny.

-Así que... le propuse ser amantes...

-¡¿QUÉ?!...- Los otros dos se miraron como diciendo, están locos.

-¿Por qué no?...

-Aguarda ahí!!... ¿Estarás con ambos al mismo tiempo?- soltó Harry

-Si... en realidad, con Jonh no estoy nunca!

-Pero... ¿Te acostarás con ambos?

-HARRY!!- Lo reprochó Ginny.

-¡¿Que?!... Es una duda... no creo que Ron lo tolere!...

-¿Qué no prestaste atención en la historia?... Jamás se ha acostado con Jonh!

-Entonces...- Harry intentaba reflexionar- Mmm... Hermione... ¿Aun eres virgen?- Le preguntó dudoso e intentando tragar la risa. Ginny prestó atención a la respuesta. La castaña había sido pintada con u tinte rojo llamativo, en todo su rostro y Ron... no le había caído muy bien aquella pregunta.

-Bueno... yo...

-¿No les parece personal?

-Somos amigos!... no seas amargado Ron!- Lo calló Ginny esperando respuesta de Hermione.

-Lo era hasta que Ron me buscó!

-¡¿QUÉ?!...- Ahora ambos estaban rojos. Harry y Ginny se miraron y rompieron en risas. Hermione y Ron se miraban incrédulos. Pero... Ginny mientras reía parecía captar algo por lo que calló su risa en un segundo.

-AGURADEN!... Te buscó en mi casa... entonces...- Ambos se encogieron en sus asientos- ¡¿Lo hicieron en mi casa?!... No puedo creerlo!!- Harry al escuchar esto comenzó a reír nuevamente poniéndose rojo por la falta de aire- ¿De que te ríes!?... Es mi casa!!... Bah!- Se cruzó de brazos y se tiró sobre el respaldo de su silla- No lo puedo creer!

-Lo siento!...- murmuró Hermione.

-Descuida... ahora que lo pienso... Me parece que me pasó lo mismo en la madriguera, en el cuarto de Ron!...- Harry detuvo su risa y la miró serio. Ron clavó sus ojos en la pelirroja, parecía que sus orejas no podían estar más rojas. Si embargo, Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

-No es gracioso!!- Sentenció Ron.

-Para nada!- Acotó Harry.

-Ya!!... no sean aguafiestas!...

-Hermione!... Vamos ¿si?... Te dejo en tu casa!, Ya es de noche!!...- Ella afirmó y se levantó.

-Si, creo que es muy tarde ya...- Abrazó a Ginny- Me alegra verte nuevamente!- le susurró.

-Yo también, pero más me alegra verte con...

-Si, si... Tu luego me cuentas...- miró a Harry.

-Si, si... Ve!

-Adiós Harry!- Besó su mejilla. Ron se despidió de su amigo también y a su hermana solo le dijo, en vos baja.

-Me alegra verte, pero no en este momento!!... no te pases de lista!!

-Oye!... Ron!... vamos!- lo llamó Hermione.

-Si si...- Ambos salieron del local. Una vez afuera.

-Oye no voy a ir a casa yo...

-Lo sé... vendrás a la mía... es solo que no quería hacerlo público!- le guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió y comenzaron a caminar.

Por otro lado, aún dentro del local, Harry miraba por la ventana serio. Ella lo miraba a él, divertida... sabía que ese comentario le había molestado, y por eso lo había echo. Sonrió y dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Preguntó cortante y aún mirando por la ventana.

-Pues... Tu... ¿quién más?

-Gracias!...

-De nada!- Ambos se callaron. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos sin hablarse- Bueno... todo es muy entretenido... pero debo irme...- Se levantó del asiento.

-Que estés bien!- Se despidió sin siquiera mirarla.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- Él la miró sin comprender- No voy a irme sola a casa a estas horas... ¿No vas a acompañarme...?

-Da igual...- Se levantó.

-No... no da igual!... Debo desempacar y para eso debo ir a casa...

-Como quieras!

-Mejor no me acompañes!- Soltó- Vas a amargarme la felicidad que tengo ahora!... Gracias de todos modos...

-Decídete Gin...- Ella la miró molesta y él, captándolo, agachó la cabeza- Voy si quieres...- dijo haciéndose el desentendido pero, su voz denotaba que, deseaba ir, pero no rogarle.

-Como gustes!...- Tomó su saco y comenzó a caminar. Él la imitó y la siguió.

Caminaban por una calle bien iluminada pero, mojada... el día anterior había estado lloviendo torrenciales. Ellos caminaban en silencio, sin siquiera mirarse. Ella cruzó la calle para caminar por la plaza que, a diferencia de ese camino, estaba oscuro y menos mojado. Él la siguió con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos. Caminaban por la plaza mirándola pero aún callados.

-Bueno basta!!- se detuvo Ginny. Él la imitó y la miró extrañado- Si va a ser así, mejor me voy sola!!...

-Ni modo!... es de noche y está oscuro!

-Si!.. Está oscuro por tu culpa!... No puedes estar más amargado!... ¿Qué sucede contigo?... ¿Acaso fue para tanto?... ¿Vas a dejar de hablarme por una estupidez?

-No sé de que hablas!...- Ginny bufó molesta y continuó caminando. Él emprendió camino de nuevo, a su lado, pero callado. Ginny volvió a detenerse dos metros más adelante- ¿En serio es para tanto¿Tan fácil te ofendes?

-No sé...

-No me vengas con eso... A la perfección sabes de que hablo!!- él agachó la cabeza- ¿Será siempre así?...- No respondió. Ella puso sus ojos en blanco gruñendo- De acuerdo... Adiós Harry, estoy bien sola!... no te preocupes y ve a dormir!...- Comenzó nuevamente a caminar pero ahora más rápido. Él no se movía... Y ella ya se alejaba.

**Volvió el fic!! P... Ya lo estaba extrañando!  
Y volvió Ginny...  
y... Los problemas P...  
Muchas gracias por los reviews a...!!**

Hermioneyron_  
Kelsy__  
Atzweasley__  
Anatriepotter__  
Zafiro Potter__  
Cukyas__  
Andie__  
Cecyleonor  
Evangeginnypotter_

**Hermosos sus reviews!... y este cap va para uds, y todos  
Aquellos a los que les gustan mis fics (y este en particular)!  
Y piensan que soy buena escritora jajaja...**

**Besos!!**


	9. Estás pero no estás continuación

_Caminaban por una calle bien iluminada pero, mojada... el día anterior había estado lloviendo torrenciales. Ellos caminaban en silencio, sin siquiera mirarse. Ella cruzó la calle para caminar por la plaza que, a diferencia de ese camino, estaba oscuro y menos mojado. …l la siguió con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos. Caminaban por la plaza mirándola pero aún callados.  
-Bueno basta!!- se detuvo Ginny. …l la imitó y la miró extrañado- Si va a ser así, mejor me voy sola!!...  
-Ni modo!... es de noche y está oscuro!  
-Si!.. Está oscuro por tu culpa!... No puedes estar más amargado!... ¿Qué sucede contigo?... ¿Acaso fue para tanto?... ¿Vas a dejar de hablarme por una estupidez?  
-No sé de que hablas!...- Ginny bufó molesta y continuó caminando. …l emprendió camino de nuevo, a su lado, pero callado. Ginny volvió a detenerse dos metros más adelante- ¿En serio es para tanto¿Tan fácil te ofendes?  
-No sé...  
-No me vengas con eso... A la perfección sabes de que hablo!!- él agachó la cabeza- ¿Será siempre así?...- No respondió. Ella puso sus ojos en blanco gruñendo- De acuerdo... Adiós Harry, estoy bien sola!... no te preocupes y ve a dormir!...- Comenzó nuevamente a caminar pero ahora más rápido. Él no se movía... Y ella ya se alejaba._

_**Capítulo 9: Estás pero no estás (continuación)**_

Harry, mientras la veía alejarse, reflexionaba por todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días sin ella, lo terrible que había sido lidiar con aquella soledad. Llegó a la rápida conclusión que no quería continuar lidiando con ello, no teniéndola cerca y amándola como la amaba... No por una estupidez sin sentido como lo era aquello. Se alejaba y, por más que quería correr tras ella, sus piernas no reaccionaban. Sus piernas deseaban hacerlo sufrir, y en su mente, Harry comenzaba a verse por el resto de su vida, sin la compañía de aquella niña, esa chica... aquella mujer que amaba. Prácticamente veía su vida de soledad, frialdad y arrepentimiento. En aquel futuro, se veía recordando aquel día, ese día. Podía ver el arrepentimiento por jamás haber corrido tras ella y besarla, y tenerla y... Definitivamente no quería eso. Sus piernas por fin funcionaron y comenzó a correr. No fue difícil alcanzarla, ella caminaba lento, esperando que la persiguiera, que se diera cuenta de su error y, sin intención alguna de hacerse rogar.

-Ginny!!... Aguarda!!... por favor!- Ella cesó lentamente su paso, y volteó para encontrarlo a solo dos metros de su lado. Sus ojos chocolate estaban húmedos, Harry no le había dado tiempo a que sus lágrimas salieran. La amaba, no iba a hacerla sufrir dándole tanto tiempo- Lo siento... yo...

-¿De verdad te afectó tanto Harry?... Yo solo...

-Es que...

-Yo quería...

-Lo sé... Pero, se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que había sido Mathew quien...

-Sabes que no...!

-No!, no lo sé Ginny... pero no podía preguntártelo...

-No hace falta!... Te responderé de todos modos!... Jamás pasó aquello... Yo... Solo fue un comentario, para enfadar a Ron... y, bueno, para que Hermione no se sintiera avergonzada, es todo... no tuve doble intención... No me permití nada con Mathew hasta casarnos... esa es la verdad!- Harry quiso ser tragado por la tierra en ese momento.

-Soy un tonto... Lo siento Ginny yo... Siempre me dejo llevar...

-Si...

-Soy un tonto... un estúpido!

-Si, eres un tonto... pero no un estúpido!- Ella tomó el rostro del morocho con ambas manos y depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios y luego se separó.

Él la miró con los ojos brillándole de felicidad. Si... esos tres meses o, lo que fueran, definitivamente habían valido la pena. Aún no tenía su respuesta, no sabía si lo aceptaba o si le rompería el corazón. A lo mejor lo besaba afirmando su pedido, o lo besaba para que el dolor del rechazo sea menor, pero ese beso... ese pequeño roce de labios, hacía que cualquier cantidad de tiempo, se midiera en segundos, minutos u horas, o en eternos años, valiera la pena ser esperado. Ella lo valía, él lo valía... Lo que podían llegar a ser valía todo eso y mucho más.

Cuando ella se separó, mantuvo su mirada fija en aquellos ojos verdes. Pero él no quiso esperar nada más, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo manteniendo también sus ojos en los de ella. Ella rodeó su cuello sonriendo. Él se acercó a su boca para poder explotarla a su antojo. Ginny le correspondió a ese tierno y dulce beso. En caso de que ella lo besara para luego despedirse por siempre, entonces Harry iba a disfrutarlo todo lo posible. Sin embargo, a ambos los embargaba esperanza. La esperanza hacía de ellos, dos enamorados... enamorados sin importar cual fuere su destino, sin importar si acabarían o no juntos. Lo importante era saber que, en ese preciso momento, el uno amaba al otro sin condiciones.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Ginny tras varios minutos de besarlo- Debo desempacar...

-Claro...- Ella caminaba cerca suyo, ya no quería alejarlo más. Él, por su parte, la abrazaba por sus hombros así sentirla cerca. Así emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Ginny- Y... Dime... Que te hizo volver tan pronto?...

-Mmm... Creo que alguien no me quería de vuelta!- sonrió mirándolo.

-No seas tonta!... Me alegra que volvieras antes, pero me da miedo la razón que te obligó a eso...

-Bueno... simplemente... no me gusta estar alejada!... Es decir, a donde fui, estaba sola... creí que podría, y me haría bien... De echo, me hizo muy bien, pero no necesitaba más que ese tiempo... el resto, sería deprimente pasarlo sola... Y, por otro lado, Ron tenía razón... extrañé la cerveza de aquí y, nuestras juntas... chusmear... ya sabes!- Él sonrió.

-Entonces, creo que sería absurdo preocuparme si lo que buscas es solo compañía... en eso te puedo ayudar...

-Es por eso que recurrí a ti!- Besó su mejilla.

Una vez en su casa, y tras cerrar la puerta, Ginny, como era lo habitual, revoleó las llaves, las cuales aterrizaron en la mesa.

-¿Quieres café?

-Me vendría de maravilla!

-Muy bien... ponte cómodo mientras preparo...- Él asintió y se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en la silla en la cual, más tarde, se sentó.

-Y... Cuéntame Gin... ¿Donde estuviste?

-Mmm... por aquí, por allá... visitando, de estadía... Nada concreto!

-¿No me vas a decir?

-Decirte que?

-Por donde anduviste...

-No creas que te oculto información...- Decía mientras preparaba el café- Es que no estuve en ningún lugar concreto... ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo permanecí en casa... Me aburrí, para que mentir...

-¿No ha pasado nada en mi ausencia?

-Pues nada así como... Oye!... ¿No sabías de Luna y Ron?

-No quiero hablar de Ron...- Él entró en la cocina y ella estaba de espaldas, dividiendo el agua en ambas tazas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no estoy de acuerdo con la forma en que actúa...

-¿No estas de acuerdo?

-No...

-La ama!... prefieres que lo continuara ocultando?

-Bueno... Harry, el amor es relativo...

-¿Eso crees?

-También dijo amar a Luna...

-Y la amó!

-Dejó de hacerlo de un día para el otro?

-¿Cuál es el problema con eso?... Créeme que es posible!...

-Pues para mi no...

-Pues porque tu no lo viviste...

-¿A que te refieres?- Volteó ofreciéndole una de las tazas. Él la tomó y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa. Ella lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-A eso... Tu no lo experimentaste, pero es posible... Si no lo recuerdas... a mi me pasó exactamente igual con Lisa y fue gracias a ti... mi casi casamiento¿recuerdas?

-Si...

-Ahí el ejemplo!...

-Pero tu si la seguiste amando...

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Muchas de tus reacciones de aquella noche me lo afirmaron...

-De seguir amándola, ese amor no me duró más de un día... Cuando notas que todo fue absurdo, tu amor pasa a ser devoción, adoración... y más tarde cariño... y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es desilusión y luego indiferencia... no tarda tanto el proceso, créeme!... Menos cuando te engañan!

-Bueno... pero estas dejando el tema principal de lado!

-¿Cuál?

-Ron...

-A él me refiero, le paso lo mismo, un año después...

-¿Lo mismo?

-Si...

-Me parece que exageras... Luna lo ama- Harry soltó una risita cargada de ironía.

-¿Por qué lo engañó entonces?

-¡¿Luna lo engañó?!

-Si... ¿No hablamos de eso?

-Pero en que momento Luna...

-Pero claro!- Se golpeó la frente- Que estúpido soy!... Sucedió cuando no estabas!

-Pero... que...?

-Fue, si no me equivoco el viernes luego de que te fuiste... Él volvió antes a su casa y la encontró con otro...- Ginny se tapó la boca- Cuando me contó, estaba destruido... pero, vio el lado positivo... podía volver a intentarlo con Hermione...

-Si, veo que no dejó pasar oportunidad!

-Aja...

-O sea que, la que está haciendo mal las cosas es...

-Hermione... exacto...

-Wow!... me voy unos días y me cambian todo!

-¿No parece raro?

-¿qué?

-Como estamos cambiando... todos... es decir¿recuerdas cuando salimos de Hogwarts?... Cada uno tenía sus planes hechos y... ahora están todos dados vueltas!

-Si...-suspiró- Eran buenas épocas!...

-Todas lo son!

-Pero esas eran mejores!... Siempre las cosas fáciles!- Harry volvió a reír irónicamente- ¡¿Qué?!

-Nada...

-Ven!, ayúdame a desempacar!

-Si...

Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama de Ginny, con la valija de ella, frente suyo, abierta. Mientras la vaciaba, Ginny tomaba la ropa y caminaba de una lado al otro de la habitación ubicando sus cosas en sus respectivos lugares, a la par que hablaban.

-Estuve pensando...- Dijo Harry tras una pausa para cambiar de tema- la situación que tiene Hermione con Jonathan... es...

-Harry!...

-Bueno, digo, es muy similar...

-No tiene nada que ver!

-La extorsiona!...

-Lo que tu digas!

-Es similar... no digo que sea completamente igual...

-Si, si, tienes razón!- dijo dándole a entender que no quería discutir.

-¿Por qué piensas que no?

-No tengo ganas de hablar del tema!

-Pero estamos hablando de ella...

-Por eso te digo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

-¿Por qué no?

-Escucha!- Se detuvo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo enfrentó- No es por pelearte!, pero piénsalo... si hubiera sido igual para ella como lo fue para mi, Ron no sería su amante y no estaría por ahí dando vueltas, si no que residiría en la cárcel por asesinar a Jonh!...- Lo miró fijo. Harry parecía haberse asustado por su reacción y no la entendía. Ella bufó y continuó ordenando- Olvídalo!

-No entiendo...

-Harry... yo estoy enterada de todas y cada una de las cosas que Hermione tolera de Jonh!... Y créeme que Jonh no se compara con Mathew y mejor así!... Jonh solo es un hombre, que, como es de esperarse, quiere formar una familia con la mujer con la que se caso y, supuestamente lo ama... Solo que él desconoce la verdad!

-¿No la escuchaste a Mione?... Amenazó con matar a Ron si no se acostaba con él...

-Es solo un tonto muggle... ¿tu le temerías?... Los muggles usan esa artimaña para asustar... pero ellos no conocen nuestras capacidades!...

-Igual es anormal!

-Dime!- Pareció molestarse y volteó hacia él nuevamente- ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si estas casado con la mujer que amas y la tienes a tu lado todos los días pero lo único que puedes hacer es besarla...¿Cómo te sentirías si la tuvieras a tu lado pero no puedes tocarla?... Creo que no eres capaz de entenderlo hasta que te suceda...- Harry reflexiono. Esto calmó a la pelirroja un poco- No es que critique la forma en que Hermione llevó a cabo su matrimonio- tomó una remera y la ubicó en uno de los estantes- Me refiero a que... Bueno, yo hubiera hecho probablemente lo mismo... pero no creo que todo esto convierta a Jonh en el malo de la película!... ¿Sabes que creo que siente?

-¿qué?

-Siente que la está perdiendo... y de echo, la pierde!... Pero, que puede él hacer?... Si no tiene ese hijo, va a perderla... asumo que es eso lo que siente...

-Sin embargo... hay algo que no me cierra!

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué, si fue solo una artimaña, también amenazó con matarte a ti?... Digo, no basta con amenazar a una sola persona... Algo de Mathew hay en él...

-No voy a discutirlo contigo Harry!... Él simplemente no se le asemeja ni un poco a Mathew!... en cuanto a tu pregunta... supongo que contó con que Hermione me lo dijera a mi, y yo en cierta forma la obligara... No tengo idea que pasó por su cabeza!

-Exacto!!- apuntó Harry- ¿No es eso, acaso, lo mismo que te sucedió con...?

-¿Puedes acabar?!... Te dije que no lo discutiría contigo!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque el hacerlo puede sonar como que quiero ser más víctima que Hermione y eso, me importa poco y nada!!

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Ella no sufrió ni la mitad que yo, y dudo que llegue a hacerlo teniendo a Ron, ahora, a su lado!... ¿Cómo te sonó eso?

-No me pareció que buscaras ser más víctima... Pero... Llegué a una conclusión ¿sabes?

-¿A cual?

-A que no me dejarás ganar una sola... Eres más testaruda de lo que pude imaginar!- Ginny rió y, tomando uno de sus almohadones, se lo revoleó a la cara.

Ya había pasado una media hora, cuando por fin dejaron todo en orden. Ginny miró su cuarto vuelto a la normalidad de nuevo y sonrió orgullosa. Luego se sentó al lado de Harry. Se miraron y él no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño bostezo.

-Demonios que estoy cansado!...

-Creo que será mejor dar por terminado el día...

-¿Tu dices?

-Creo que si...- el se tiró para atrás recostándose en la cama y mirando al techo- Si te demoras tanto, creo que no podrás levantarte... ese colchón hace maravillas...- él sonrió.

-Ven!...- Le hizo señas para que se estirara a su lado y así lo hizo- Ginny...

-¿si?

-Han pasado casi tres horas... son- miró su reloj- Las cuatro de la mañana, hemos hablado de todo, desde la ropa que te llevaste hasta el viaje y hasta los más importantes sucesos ocurridos durante tu ausencia... Pero toda la noche evitamos el tema y... Aún no me dijiste que fue lo que pensaste!

-¿Qué pensé de que?- Harry se acostó perpendicular al colchón, sosteniéndose por su brazo, para así mirarla directo a los ojos.

-A lo que te pregunté antes de irte!... ¿No te fuiste por ello?

-Oh!... Yo...- Se levantó de la cama. Harry la siguió con la mirada- Bueno, en realidad, no me fui por eso... no necesitaba pensarlo... tenía la respuesta básica en mi boca en ese momento...

-¿Y porque me hiciste esperar?- Se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a su lado.

-Para asegurarme que era lo que quería... ese viaje me demostró la cantidad de cosas que me quedan por vivir... Es decir... Cuando me fui lo hice porque no quería desilusionarte ni ser nuevamente desilusionada... no quería causarnos eso... Pero este tiempo me ayudó a ver que me faltan demasiadas cosas por ver y que... si no las veo me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida...

-Entonces...- De acuerdo, sus esperanzas y, por sobre todo, la felicidad, lo estaban abandonando. Sentía su rechazo más amargo de lo creído.

-Será lo mejor... No funcionará de otro modo... ¿Entiendes?

-SI... creo que demasiado bien...- agachó la cabeza- Bueno entonces creo que... debo irme...

-¿ya?

-No me queda nada por hacer acá Ginny... Tu vive tu vida a tu manera, yo... ya veré!- Se dirigía a la puerta.

CONTINUARA...

**Cap dedicado a todas y todos los que me dejaron estos hermosos reviews y a los que les gusta mii fic:)**

**En especial a...**

_Kelsy22_

_Zafiro Potter_

_Andie_

_Cukyas_

_Hermioneyron_

_Atzweasley_


	10. La vida a nuestra manera

_**Capítulo 10: La vida a nuestra manera**_

3 de abril

-Aguarda!... ¿En serio te vas?...- Él afirmó.

-De todas formas...- tomó de su bolsillo una cajita negra- Es tuyo, quiero que te lo quedes... es un regalo y... aunque no quieras lo que implica este, no voy a dárselo a nadie más, y, antes de que se tire, prefiero que lo conserves...- Ella tomó la cajita y vio el anillo a dentro.

-¿Acá termina?...- Preguntó con ojos llorosos. Él afirmó- De verdad aprecio tu regalo, pero no lo quiero así... quedamos en que me esperarías, y ahora que por fin estoy segura que quiero mi futuro a tu lado, me dejas?...

-¡¿qué?!... Pero, tu dijiste...!

-Dije que no necesité el viaje porque siempre te amé!... solo quería asegurarme que ninguno saldría herido de esto!... Y, demonios!... cuando me refería que me faltaban vivir muchas cosas, me refería a ser amada como me amas tu, a formar una familia que siempre esté conmigo, a mi lado y con la cual me sienta bien!... Dije que si no lo experimentaba ahora, no me lo perdonaría, pero no me lo perdonaría de experimentarlo contigo, es por eso que acepté!...

-Pero... acabas de decir que era mejor, que no funcionaría de otro modo...

-Hablábamos de cosas diferentes!... Me refería a que, si no nos casábamos ahora, no funcionaría... a que no quería ser novia tuya por tres años, como tu lo dijiste... y si quiero una familia contigo, Harry, debo casarme... definitivamente no funcionará de otro modo!- Dijo con poco aire y los ojos húmedos. Harry le sonrió- ¿Lo confundiste todo de nuevo!?- Se quejó.

-Lo siento... yo... creo que tenía tanto miedo a tu rechazo que, me volví paranoico...

-¿Por qué siempre me malinterpretas para mal?

-Creo que... Porque prefiero desilusionarme primero para luego ser feliz, que ser feliz y luego desilusionarme!- Ella sonrió dándole la razón- Entonces... ¿Vas a casarte conmigo?

-Y tu conmigo!...-Sonrió.

-Serás la señora Potter- Dijo divertido acercándose a ella.

-Weasley Potter...-Se acercó también. Él la abrazó para luego besarla y ser correspondido.

-Y... Vivirás conmigo hasta entonces?- La miró como rogándole con los ojos.

-Mmm... Puede ser...

-¿Vendrás a casa?

-No... Tu a la mía...- Harry miró con ojos de desconfianza la casa de Ginny- ¿Por qué la miras así?

-Porque aquí viviste con Mathew...- Refunfuñó.

-No seas infantil...

-No lo soy... es la verdad...

-Si vamos al caso, tu casa la compartiste con Lisa...

-Pero no era mi esposa...- Ginny soltó una risita irónica.

-Eso no quita que esa casa pasara por unas cuantas revolcadas...

-Si... es verdad... pero contigo... Además... no quiero dejarla, tiene el techo ese que, me fascina!

-Pintaremos otro!... Aquí...- Sonrió.

-¿Seguro que quieres vivir aquí?... Donde Hermione y Ron...-Ginny se había olvidado. Cambió su cara por una de asco. Tomó la mano de Harry y lo llevó a la puerta.

-Vamos... esta casa me desagrada!- Harry rió- Pero la tuya tampoco!...- Salieron del edificio y comenzaron a caminar, supuestamente, en dirección a la casa del morocho.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque...-se detuvo y él la imitó- En tu casa vivimos muchas cosas, pero nada seguro...

-Claro que fue seguro... me enamoré de ti en esa casa!

-Y es maravilloso, pero... fuimos irresponsables... esa decisión fue tomada al vuelo... Todos los recuerdos que tenemos allí son de un encuentro fugaz!... Yo, ahora, quiero tener una casa nueva desde el principio, donde al verla, me recuerde que fue la primera casa que compartimos como novios, o como prometidos!... Que al verla sepa que en ella comencé mi vida como siempre quise, y no que hubo otras que dejé atrás y la memoria muere con ellas... ¿Entiendes?- Harry le sonrió.

-De acuerdo... Tienes razón... es buena idea...- comenzaron nuevamente a caminar.

-Te prometo que pintaremos el techo de alguna de las habitaciones...

-De la nuestra!...

-De la nuestra!- afirmó.

-Bien... pero, si va a ser la única casa que tengamos por el resto de nuestras vidas... será una grande...

-¿Para que?

-Para la familia!... y tendrá que tener cuarto de huéspedes por si Ron o Hermione, o los dos vienen algún día... O tus padres... Ellos siempre serán bienvenidos...

-Harry!... No quiero que mis padres se muden...

-No lo harán, ellos aman la madriguera!... Solo pasarán unos días de vez en cuando...- Ginny no respondió, miraba el cielo soñadora- ¿Qué tienes?

-Tenemos un hermoso futuro...- Le sonrió.

-Porque lo compartimos!- La besó fugazmente. Ella sonrió.

-Jamás pensé que tendría toda mi vida planeada a mis veinte años...

-Casi veintiuno...

-Si... solía gustarme tanto la libertad y diversión que... ¿quien iba a pensar que ya lo tendría todo bajo control para esta fecha?- Harry puso el semblante serio.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Solo pregunta...

-Cuando te casaste con Mathew... Pensaste que duraría toda la vida...

-Si... creo que cuando uno se casa, tiende a pensar eso ¿no?...- Harry calló y miró las estrellas- ¿Por qué te pones así?

-¿Qué si termina tan rápido como con Mathew?... Me refiero, no por las circunstancias, si no... por lo corto...

-No seas tonto!

-Es decir, ahora noto que Lisa hubiera sido un grave error... porque mi mentalidad siempre fue, casarme una vez, pero con la mujer indicada y... Ahora, pensar en que esa iba a ser Lisa... ¿Qué si no nos va bien?... ¿Qué si solo servimos como buenos amigos, o amantes?... ¿Qué si no dura para siempre? Es decir, con Mathew lo pensaste...

-Es verdad... con Mathew pensé que sería para siempre... Pero contigo, te aseguro que lo será... No hay nada de ti que desconozca... No hay nada en ti que pueda sorprenderme... al menos no para mal!- sonrió- ¿Por qué crees que me fui?... Debía meditar si tu y yo nos conocíamos lo suficiente... debía prever ciertas cosas que a tu lado, no noto... Pero tu eres el hombre más bueno sobre la tierra y... jamás encontraré a nadie mejor para mi!...

-Ni yo para mi!...

-Si quieres estar aún más seguro... Te digo que, si lo nuestro termina, rápido o no, jamás me casaré con otro... ni saldré con nadie... porque nadie podrá superarte!, y sabes bien que yo no me conformo con poco!- Él sonrió y la besó.

-No tienes que prometerme nada... salvo que me aguantarás en mis ataques de... bueno, de todo tipo...

-Lo haré si tu lo haces conmigo!...

-Tu sabes que aguantaré de cualquier forma!...- La besó.

15 de abril

-Esta es hermosa!... ¿no crees?

-Ginny... recuerdas?... ¿Grande?

-Esta es grande!

-Para ti y para mi!... pero que hay del cuarto de huéspedes y todo eso?...

-Uhh...- lo miró con puchero.

-Ginny no!...

-Pero...

-Es muy chica!

-Pero...

-Gin!...

-De acuerdo!- bufó- Veamos la otra!...

Media hora después y en un barrio completamente diferente, tocaron el timbre del dueño que vendía una casa prometedora.

La vieron diez minutos y votaron la idea a la basura... Esa no podía ser, le faltaba todo. Tenía algo de humedad en las paredes, desde luego eso se desvanecía con un hechizo, pero no era solo la humedad y el moho... La casa parecía estar cayéndose.

-Definitivamente esta no durará toda la vida!

-Creo que será mejor terminar por hoy... ¿Cuántas hemos visto?

-Si no me equivoco- Pensaba Ginny- esta es la quinta!

-Y todas un desastre!... Ven!, nos vamos!...- Tomó su mano y se excusaron cordialmente del vendedor, para irse más tarde. Una vez afuera.

-Harry... creo que tengo una idea...

-No vamos a construirla nosotros Ginny... la creatividad no es mi fuerte!

-No, eso ya lo había dejado de lado...

-Oh!... Lo siento¿qué?

-Hace unos meses me enteré que hay una casa en venta, de su buen tamaño, cerca de casa...

-¿Casa?... ¿Cuál de todas?- Ginny rió.

-La madriguera!...

-Ohh!... Bueno, esa sería genial...

-Aunque... no sé que tan grande sea... No sé si es un castillo!...

-¿Qué te hace pensar que queremos un castillo?

-Bueno, esas casas estaban, dentro de todo, en el tamaño adecuado...

-Ginny... no quiero un castillo!... Entiende que si será nuestra casa por el resto de la vida, debe tener ciertos requisitos!... Dos pisos por ejemplo!

-Si, pero tu pareces querer una casa que tenga el cartel de RÓBENME en la entrada!...

-Vamos!... sé cuando es exagerado!...

-No lo sé... no entiendo aún, cual es el tamaño adecuado para ti!

-Oye... me haces quedar como un exhibicionista!

-No eres exhibicionista... solo digo que nunca encontrarás una perfecta a menos...

-De acuerdo... ¿Quieres construirla?...

-Solo digo que es más exacto y... bueno tengo un par de conocidos que trabajan muy bien!

-De acuerdo... o que desees Ginny... si tu estás cómoda, yo lo estoy...

-¿Por qué tienes miedo de discutir conmigo?- Sonrió la pelirroja abrazada a su brazo.

-Yo no tengo miedo de discutir contigo...

-¿Entonces por que no discutes?

-Porque no creo que sea tan relevante el tema como para pelear... quizás hasta tengas razón... de esa forma será tal cual la queramos!

-Exacto!... Ven!... Luego seguimos, ahora me muero de hambre!...- Caminaron abrazados hasta una gran avenida.

-Aguarda!... estamos cerca de la casa de Ron...

-¿Y?

-Debemos comunicarlo... además, va siendo hora de hablar de nuestro matrimonio¿no crees?

-¿Y que tiene él que ver?

-Es tu hermano!

-¿Y?

-Y, quiero que sea el padrino...

-Ahh!... ya... ¿él tendrá para comer?

-Gin!...

-Me muero de hambre!...

-Bueno, vamos allí!- señaló un local donde vendían empanadas.

-Harry!- se quejó- ¿Empanadas?!...

-¿Qué?

-Quiero algo dulce!...

-Uf!... Tu y tus exquisiteces!... Solo porque eres mi consentida!- Le besó la frente y se acercaron a un kiosco algo grande, con el objetivo de comprarle un dulce a Ginny- Pareces una niña!

-Si, pero esta niña te gusta!- sonrió.

-Me encanta!- La besó.


	11. A escondidas y sin levantar so

**_Aclaración previa!:_ **Buenoo, primero que nada, siento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero... Las clases. De nuevo a la rutina.

Quiero aclarar algo que es muy importante y es que, la segunda parte de esta historia finaliza con este capítulo, pero, como deben suponer, hay continuación, y como tmb deben suponer, va a llamarse "So much for our happy ending III" y esa sería la finalización de la "Saga". Ahora a lo importante... Como no hay forma de que les avise cuando subo el primer capítulo de ese fic, voy a hacer como con el anterior... Pondré un aviso como nuevo capítulo para enterarlos de la fecha y así no van a tener que buscar una vez a la samana a ver cuando subí (ni que mi fic les agradara tanto, es solo una suposición... ya que a mi suele sucederme que quiero leerlos y devorármelos, y reviso una vez al dia si actualizó el o la autora que escribió el fic que leo )...).  
Bueno.. En cuanto a Hermione y Ron... Creí que este fic tendría más de ellos pero me equivoqué... Pero prometo que la continuación, aunque sea el priincipio, va a ser sobre ellos y... van a verlos... Bueno, un adelanto... SI VAN A ESTAR JUNTOOS!... Ya veremos que pasa con Jonathan... y, también van a tener problemas Ginny y Harry... así que hay para todos! )...  
Bueno basta!... disfruten! Besos! 

**_Capítulo 11: A escondidas y sin levantar sospechas_**

20 de abril

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione habían organizado una visita a la madriguera para una cena en familia. Ginny y su, ahora, prometido, Harry, debían contarle la noticia y su decisión a los padres de la pelirroja. Harry, personalmente, quería pedirle a Arthur, la mano de su hija. Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione tenían que hacer todo lo posible para abstenerse de estar juntos. Es decir, eran amantes, había que mantenerlo en secreto.

-Pasen, pasen!... hacía mucho ya que no los veía por acá-sonrió Molly- Arthur!!... Los niños ya están aquí!!

-Muchachos!... me agrada verlos por acá!

-Vengan, la cena está lista!

Lo seis se sentaron, contentos, en la mesa. Hablaron de sus vidas, en especial de Ron y Hermione. Sus padres, por ejemplo, aún no sabían lo que había sucedido con Luna.

-¿Y te dejó su casa?- Preguntó extrañada Ginny.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer!... de no dejármela debía comprar otra... o venir de nuevo aquí...

-Creo que actuó como una mal agradecida!- Se molestó Molly.

-Mamá!- La reprochó Ginny con cansancio.

-¿Qué?... Es la verdad!

-Y tu Hermione... ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?- Preguntó Arthur. Ron se atragantó disimuladamente.

-Bien...- sonrió- Molly¿te ayudo a sacar la mesa?- Se levantó tomando varios platos.

-Si, yo también!- Ron se puso de pie. Ginny miró a Harry y este afirmó.

-Yo lavo!- Dijo Ginny entrando en la cocina.

-Señor Weasley¿podría hablarle en privado?

-Si hijo!... claro!... y, por favor, dime Arthur, eres como de la familia!- sonrió.

Caminaron a la sala. Allí, una vez solos, Arthur se sentó, ofreciéndole lo mismo a Harry, pero el morocho, algo nervioso, prefirió caminar de acá para allá.

-Sr. Weas...

-Arthur...- Lo corrigió.

-Arthur... Ginny y yo...- Al hombre pelirrojo se le iluminaron los ojos solo de escuchar esas dos personas en la misma oración- Ella y yo... nos amamos... y... y... vivimos juntos hace un tiempo ya... y... vengo con usted porque quiero tener su permiso para... para casarme con ella y... y hacerla feliz!- Arthur actuó como si lo pensara. Pero, en realidad, lo observaba divertido por su nerviosismo.

-Pero tú... ¿no ibas a casarte con Lisa?... ¿Qué pasó luego?

-Yo...- No tenía claro si debía contarle todo lo que había pasado entre la pelirroja y él luego... ¿Debía contarle que fueron amantes¿Qué vivieron juntos una semana¿Qué no podía vivir sin ella¿Qué la pensaba día y noche?- Yo... Bueno, luego de eso, Ginny fue la única que estuvo conmigo en todo momento y eso... eso es algo que de verdad aprecié y aún aprecio mucho!... Ella no me dejó solo ni un momento y fue lo que me ayudó a superar lo de Lisa!... Al final, cuando me recuperé, ella volvió a su vida... y al quedarme solo, noté que era con ella con quién me sentía feliz!...- Arthur sonrió.

-Pues si!... se nota!... Y¿Cómo es que ella superó Mathew?

-Emm... supongo que de la misma manera- Dijo desentendidamente. Claramente no era un tema para hablar con su padre. Había ciertas cosas que no podía mencionar, como la innumerable cantidad de veces que se acostó con ella aún cuando estaba a horas de casarse. Pero eso era otro tema- Es decir, me preocupó mucho su estado luego de enterarse de Mathew y... no quise dejarla sola al menos, hasta que estuviera bien!...

-No es que lo crea incorrecto, pero mi deber como padre es asegurarme que mi hija no vuelva a salir herida!...

-Lo comprendo!

-Por lo tanto debo preguntarte... ¿no crees que es algo muy repentino?... es decir, hace unos meses no más que pasó todo eso con Lisa y... ni siquiera hubo una relación previa con mi hija!

-Lo sé!

-Y... ¿Aún así te parece correcto Harry?

-Si...- Contestó sin pensarlo- No veo porque no...

-Solo pregunto, quiero saber tu opinión, no quiero que creas que es la mía!... ¿Te parece correcto?

-Si... La amo y no podría hacerle jamás, ni la mitad del daño que Mathew le causó, ni aún cuando lo quisiera, no podría... yo estuve en todo momento a su lado y créame que todo ese dolor no podría jamás venir de mí!... no me lo permitiría...

-Y ella...

-Me ama!... Lo sé!... ¿Sabe Arthur?... Hace unos días que estamos buscando una casa que comprar para nuestro futuro juntos... una que dure toda nuestra vida, así como la madriguera duró para Molly y usted, y más tarde sus hijos... debe ser ideal, ella se lo merece... queremos dejar todos nuestros recuerdos de una vida plena en ella... Así que, de ahora negarse a esto que deseamos, lo entenderé perfectamente, de verdad lo haré!... y si usted se niega, no contradiré su opinión ni decisión, porque entonces no habría venido a preguntarle... Su opinión me importa, más de lo que se imagina... y si no le parece correcto entenderé y no me casaré!... aún!... Pero si por alguna razón insinúa que no soy para su hija o no me quiere con ella... lo siento Sr. Weasley pero eso no es lo que vine a discutir y no dejaré a su hija porque...

-Tranquilo!- lo calmó- Jamás diría tal cosa, mucho menos de ti... Bien sabes que desde que te conocimos, Molly y yo te integramos a la familia con honra, y siempre fuiste como un hijo para nosotros... para serte sincero, desde que te conocí, fue mi sueño verte involucrado con mi hija, pero, justamente por ello, quiero juzgar por mi mismo, si es algo serio o terminará como su anterior experiencia... confío en ti y en ella... y de verdad, no conozco a nadie mejor para estar a su lado...

-Entonces... Tengo su permiso?

-Ambos lo tienen...

-Gracias Sr. Weas...- él lo miró con reprobación- Arthur...- Lo abrazó fraternalmente.

-Cuando Ginny me dijo que iba a casarse con tan solo 19 años, me pareció una locura... Y si alguien me hubiera dicho que me lo pediría su futuro esposo, cuando ella solo tuviera 20 años, me hubiera negado sin cuestión... pero luego te conocí a ti Harry, y... ¿Cómo expresarlo?...- Puso sus manos en los hombros del morocho- Tú me transmites más confianza que nadie... Prefiero que pase el día entero contigo a que, siquiera, este aquí encerrada todo el día...- Harry sonrió.

-Gracias!... Le aseguro que ella, su seguridad y bienestar, están por encima de todo para mi!...

-Lo sé... y es, en parte por eso, por lo que estoy dispuesto a apoyarlos en toda decisión...- El morocho sonrió- Por eso Mathew nunca me cayó bien... él jamás me preguntó que pensaba, ni siquiera acompañó a Ginny a decírmelo!...- Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la cocina, Hermione y Ron habían levantado la mesa. Ginny le había pedido a Hermione si se podía ocupar de lavar los platos un segundo, ya que debía hablar con su madre. Ella accedió sin problema y Ron se dispuso a ayudarla.

-Ma¿podemos hablar?

-Seguro¿qué pasa?

-No, em... en privado!

-Ginny cariño tengo que lavar...

-Yo me encargo Molly!- soltó la castaña.

-Oh!... Bien!- Molly y Ginny salieron por la puerta trasera y se dirigieron al jardín que conformaba el patio trasero- Y... ¿bien?

-Emm... bueno, no voy a dar vueltas ma... la verdad no sé como decirte esto por eso, si suena algo abrupto, lo siento...

-Adelante...

-Quiero casarme!

-¿Otra vez?

-Si...

-¿con quien?

-Con Harry... Lo amo!...

-¿él lo sabe?

-Claro que si!

-Pero que...?

-Te lo explicaré todo!... Luego de mis problemas con Mathew, Harry fue quien me ayudó a recuperarme, quién no me dejó por nada y quién por sobretodo, me supo entender... Fue ahí cuando comencé a sentir cosas por él nuevamente... luego, cuando pasó todo con Lisa, se invirtieron los papeles... y él comenzó a sentir cosas por mi... Fue mágica la conexión ma!... tendrías que vernos!... El es lo que siempre soñé, lo que quiero para mi y lo importante es que, lo conozco, ninguna reacción en él puede sorprenderme... lo conozco!... y, jamás te dije nada de Mathew, es decir, nunca lo halague frente tuyo... pero él se merece todos los méritos ma!... Es tan tierno... lo amo tanto!... Y él a mi!... Es tan bueno y cariñoso conmigo...- sonrió- bueno... después, tardó pero por fin se declaró!... me dijo que no quería volver a cometer su error de adolescente... de chico también me amó, pero dijo que me dejó ir por idiota!... Bueno, en ese momento yo me sentía insegura así que...- _"me acosté con él!... O... mejor no digamos esa parte"_- le dije que no estaba segura!... y después me ofreció matrimonio!... Pero no sabía que hacer, no quería que se arruinara la relación como con Mathew... por eso le dije que lo pensaría y me fui de viaje... él me esperó... supuestamente partiría un año, pero no pude soportarlo más!... Lo quiero conmigo!... Lo amo tanto!

-¿Cómo es que sabes que funcionara?

-Porque voy a darlo todo para que funcioné y sé que él hará lo mismo!... Ambos nos amamos y queremos una vida juntos...

-Ginny ¿por qué siempre te apresuras?... No hubo nada entre ustedes antes, y ahora de la nada quieren casarse?... Creo que te lo tomas todo con rapidez y no muy en serio...

-Oye!... Lo de Mathew fue un error!... lo comprendo!... pero soy humana, cometo errores!... A él también lo amé, pero fue diferente!... El fingió ser algo que no era y yo no lo noté!... como antes te dije ma, estoy más que segura de la personalidad de Harry y de que me conviene... él es lo mejor para mi que jamás encontraré...

-Eso no cabe duda alguna!... Pero a lo mejor eres muy pequeña para...

-Si estuve antes casada y sé lo que es... créeme cuando te digo que sé que Harry es la persona con la que me imagino el resto de mi vida!...

-Pero ¿por qué no pasar por una relación seria antes?

-¿Para que?... Mírame!... ¿acaso no recuerdas?... estuve tres años con Mathew, cuando me case todo se fue en picada... quiero que sea al revés!... quiero volver a confiar en el matrimonio y Harry es el único que puede lograrlo!... No quiero estar tres años más para saber lo que ya sé, yo lo amo, él me ama, somos felices juntos y... solo queremos tener derecho a una familia con naturalidad... ¿Por qué no pueden entendernos?

-Te entiendo hija... créeme!... pero a lo mejor estas creciendo más de lo debido para tu edad y yo... dime la verdad, hay algún motivo para su apuro?

-No estoy embarazada si a eso te refieres... pero lo amo y mi apuro es no alejarme de su lado!- Molly la miró y suspiró.

-Es que no puedo verte crecer tan rápido- sollozó- me entristece!

-No veo porque... soy lo que soy gracias a ti mamá!... a su cariño incondicional!- Molly lloró abrazando a su hija.

-Tienen mi apoyo hija!...

-Gracias mamá!... sabía que entenderías!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando Molly y Ginny desaparecieron por la puerta trasera, Hermione emprendió la tarea a la que se había comprometido. Tomó la esponja y comenzó a fregar unos cuantos platos. Miró de reojo a Ron. Él arreglaba y apilaba unos vasos para ocupar menos espacio y así poder limpiar la mesada.

-Oye, Ron...

-¿si?- La miró.

-Esto es peligroso ¿no crees?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, nos han dejado solos y... y tú no dejas de mirarme de esa forma...

-Hey!... puedo aguantar si quiero!- Hermione le sonrió y él contestó igual. Ella detuvo sus actividades.

-Si, tú si, pero yo no!- Rodeó su cuello y lo besó con pasión.

Él respondió con ansias abrazándola a él. Ron la sentó en la mesa, abriendo sus piernas, para poder acercarse más a ella. Le besaba el cuello mientras su mano se colaba por debajo de su blusa.

-Ron... Debe ser secreto¿Recuerdas?

-Si... y?

-Tus padres... Ron!

-Te amo!

-Y yo a ti, pero si nos descubren será para peor!- él se separó mirándola- Lo siento pero...- La calló con un beso.

-Esta noche será!...- sonrió.

-Si es que tu madre no quiere que nos quedemos aquí!

-No se lo permitiré!... no esta noche!- Le sonrió y volvió a besarla. Ella lo alejó de un empujón.

-Tu madre!... Ahí viene!... A lavar!

Se levantaron con rapidez y ocuparon sus anteriores lugares. Fingían hablar y reírse cuando entraron Ginny y Molly. Al mismo tiempo, Arthur y Harry entraron a la cocina.

-Molly podrías venir un segundo?- Lo llamó Arthur- Harry y Ginny quieren decirnos algo!

-Ya lo sabe!- dijo Ginny- ella lo aprobó pa!... ¿Qué tal tú?

-Pues!... Tienen todo nuestro apoyo incondicional para seguir adelante con esto!- Arthur y Molly los felicitaron a los prometidos y más tarde, prepararon la mesa para el té.

**...:::CONTINUARÁ:::...**

**Agradecimientos especiales a todos los generosos autores que dejaron sus reviews... **

**Atzweasley:** Si... sufran!... no mentira... yo, no lo llamaría así, diría que más que nada me gusta generar suspenso, aunque no me sale muchas veces... Es por eso que lo corté de cierta forma que parecía engañoso, pero a decir verdad, creo que ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas a esa pobre pareja ... En cuanto a Ron y Herms, bueno, pensé que esta parte de la historia tendría más que la anterior pero, me equivoqué... La siguiente parte (y la última ( ), aunque sea el prncipio, se basará en ellos, lo prometo!... GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

**zafiro potter:** Claro que cuesta dejarlos juntos... si no, se acaba parte de la historia y no sé como manejar las situaciones P... En cuanto al final, y si... acá finaliza )... muchas gracias por tu rev!

**LoreWeasleyPotter**

**hermioneyron**

**Faithfrv**

**umi-cefiro**

**kelsy22**

**Artilud**

**Haide Martin**


End file.
